Bella Marie McCarty
by k8tlynnlee
Summary: Carisle Cullen is doctoring Renee Swam,a widow, who is dieing from cancer. Renee's dieing wish is for Carisle to take her baby, Bella, home with him. Will Carisle honor this wish? What will the others think? What does Bella think of the family? REVIEW!
1. Choices

_**Baby Bella. **_

**The idea seemed to adorable not to write about it. (:**

**Tell me what you think. REVIEW! (:**

_

* * *

_

_Carisle POV - _

Renee Swan. She was a single mother raising a beautiful three year old daughter alone. She had cancer and this would be her last day on the planet. She had lost her battle with cancer. I was making my rounds and she was next on my list. Her beautiful daughter was sleeping in a chair next to her. Bella, that had been her name. She was an adorable little thing. She was always asking me to play, and it was nearly impossible to say no to her. When I walked in a noticed a man in a suit sitting next to Renee's beside looking rather bored.

"Carisle." She said. She greeted me with a warm smile.

"Renee, and who is this?" I gestured towards the man in the corner.

"This is my lawyer. Please sit down Carisle. There is something I need to ask you." I sat down in the chair next to the lawyer. This was going to be interesting. I wish I had Edward here, he could just read her thoughts and tell me what she was thinking. Him and his special capabilities in his vampire life.

"Carisle, as you know, this is my last day on our beautiful planet." She paused taking in a ragged breath. "As you also know, I am a single mom, raising my poor innocent, Bella. When I die there will be no one to take car of her. She will become a ward of the state and I can not have that happen to my baby. Bella, is my whole world. I can't let that happen to her. So, Carisle I want to ask you to take my Bella. To give her a home. To love her. To give her everything I can't. It is my last request before I die." She looked paler. She looked like she only had moments left in her short lived life. I had to make a quick decision. This would make Esme so happy, she had always wanted a child. The others would be just as thrilled. This might give Jasper a little trouble, but after a while I think he would be able to cope. This was the most innocent little girl in the world. So I decided. I would take her home.

"Renee, I will grant your last request. I will take Bella to live with me." She smiled and gestured to her lawyer. He pulled out a custody paper that Renee had already signed giving me and Esme full custody of little Bella. Renee's heartbeat was already a faint noise.

"Thank you Carisle. You'll be good for her." And with that she was gone. She had died knowing that her daughter would go home and live with me and a house full of vampires. I disconnected her from all the wires and cords. I marked her charts with time of death and all the details. I walked over to the sleeping form of Bella. My new human daughter. I scooped her up lightly in my arms. And carried her down the hall. I stopped at the nurse's station and told them I would be leaving early. I decided it would be easier for me and Bella if I just ran home. It would only take me a few seconds so as soon as I was out of sight of all humans I took of running. I was at the house in just a few seconds. I was met at the door by a squealing Alice. Alice, the mind reader, how could I have not thought of that.

"How will she fit in her, Alice?"

"Wonderfully, Carisle. She'll call you daddy and Esme mommy tommorrow. She'll grow a strong liking for Emmett and Jasper and want to be around them constantly. She'll look up to Rose and I as older sisters." Well, she had mentioned everyone, everyone but Edward. Why?

"And Edward?"

"Well, Edward is being, difficult. He doesn't like the idea. He'll leave us until Bella is somewhere around sixteen." Ah. Edward would be leaving us. That did not surprise me. Edward was always a stubborn one when he got an idea of what was right and what was wrong in his head. I walked inside and noticed that the entire family was gathered in the living room. Jasper and Emmett looked thrilled as did Esme. She had a motherly look in her eye. I knew she would enjoy taking care of Bella. Rose looked protective. Edward looked angry and frustrated, no it was way beyond that. He was going to be difficult.

"Hello Family."

"Carisle! You brought me a baby sister home. I can't wait to teach her how to play football and hockey! This is going to rock!" Emmett boomed. Bella stirred in my arms, but was still sleeping.

"Emmett, you need to keep your voice down, she's sleeping."

"Yeah, Emmett. Don't wake my baby sister." Jasper whispered. Emmett scowled at him and punched him in the arm. Jasper just laughed.

"Carisle, how old is she?" Esme's tender voice asked. She was at my side looking at the sleepig beauty.

"She's three. Her mother just died of cancer and her dieing request was that I take Bella."

"Bella, that's a beautiful name, Carisle. She's a beautiful girl." Esme was stroking her hair and pulling it away from her face. Sweet innocent Bella. She had made a house full of vampires fall in love with her in just a few moments.

"Carisle, How exactly do you plan to raise a HUMAN child in a house full of VAMPIRES?" Edward scowled. He was going to leave soon. Alice was ticking of the seconds in her head.

"Edward, Jasper is the newest to our life, and he has not made a move to hurt Bella. Alice had confirmed that she will be fine with our family. I would not have brought her home if I would have doubted that any of you couldn't keep from hurting her. Edward, Alice has told me that you plan on leaving us. So do so now, if that is what you wish." Edward looked like he had been defeated and then he was gone. I would not see my son for 16 years. It was going to be hard, but we would have Bella to fill the gap.

"Carisle, Alice and I made her a room and a place to sleep upstairs, if you want to put her down." I nodded at Rose. She was going to be very good to Bella. I ran up the stairs and placed her in her bed. I sat in the rocking chair next to her bed and just looked at her. She was so beautiful. Bella, would make our family complete. She was going to love it her. I only wish that Edward would have found a reason to stay.

_BPOV_

I woke up in a bed. I remember falling asleep in a chair next to mommy. I wonder how mommy was doing today, doctor Carisle told me that mommy was really sick and she wasn't going to be able to take care of me anymore. I asked him who would take care of me and he said that he didn't know yet, but he would tell me soon. I opened my eyes and Dr. Carisle was sitting in a rocking chair in a strange room. It was really pretty. It had midnight blue walls and a big dresser in the corner, and lots of toys everywhere. I liked this room. I wished I could stay her forever,

"Dr. Carisle?"

"Ah, Good morning, Bella."

"Where am I?"

"This is your room Bella. You know how we talked about that mommy wasn't going to be able to take care of you anymore?" I nodded. "Well, mommy had to go to heaven, so she asked me to take care of you. Is that okay, Bella?"

"Does that mean mommy is dead?" Carisle nodded. I felt tears well up in my eyes. Carisle reached out and pulled me close to him and rocked me in the rocking chair, so since Carisle is going to be taking care of me does that mean he's going to be my daddy? I'd have to ask him. Carisle would be a good daddy. I stopped crying and wiped my eyes. I had to be strong. That's what mommy had said, be strong Bella. Be strong for me.

"Do you want to met the rest of my family, Bella? They can come up one by one, so you can met them all and get to know them a little. Is that alright?" I nodded and climbed onto my bed, well at least I think it was my bed.

"Emmett. Come on up." I waited and after a few seconds there was a big giant man at my door. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He had a big grin on his face. He looked like a big teddy bear. I liked him already.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Emmett." He walked over towards me and sat on the edge of the bed. Carisle walked out of the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Emmett just studied me for a while. I think that he was suppose to be like a big brother. Maybe I should ask him.

"Emmett?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are you my big brother?" He gave me a dazzling smile and scooped me up in his arms and gave me a big hug. It felt nice, but he was cold. I didn't want to embarrass him by asking, so I didn't. I just laughed. He sat me on his knee.

"Yes, baby sister. I'm your big brother."

"I like that idea. Your like a teddy bear. I've always wanted a big brother." I smiled at him.

"Bella, your going to love hanging out with me. I"m going to teach you to do all kinds of fun things. We're going to play all kinds off fun tricks on the family and with Edward gone, he won't be able to rat us out."

"Okay Emmett." I liked Emmett. He was funny.

"Well, Bells. I have to say It's been fun, but my ten stinking minutes is up. Your other brother Jasper is coming up. He's a pinhead. So, don't listen to a word he says." Emmett smiled at me, and I started laughing. I'm sure Jasper wasn't a pinhead. Jasper was at the front of my door, he had blond hair and blue eyes, he was just as beautiful as the others. Emmett picked me up and walked over to the door. He handed me to Jasper.

"Emmett, I did not like the fact that you told my baby sister that I'm a pinhead before I even got to meet her."

"Hey, She already loves me. I have to try to keep her all to myself." Emmett said before he dashed from my room.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Jasper."

"Hi Jasper." Jasper walked over and sat in the rocking chair he held me to him, but he seemed like he was in pain.

"Jasper? Are you okay?" He chuckled.

"Your pretty perceptive for three, but yes Bella, I'll be fine."

"Alright. I snuggled in closer to Jasper. I liked him. He was calm. He would be my safe harbor someone I could always talk to whenever I needed to.

"Jasper? Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course, Bella. You can tell me anything." He smiled and hugged me.

"I think I might like you a teeny but more than Emmett." He burst out laughing. I laughed to. I didn't see why it was so funny, but he found it hilarious.

"Your secret is safe with me, Bella, but sadly my ten minutes are up, and now you'll meet Esme. She's the mommy of our house."

"Jasper? Can she be my mommy too? I don't have one anymore."

"Of course, Bella. Esme would love to be your mommy. He kissed my forehead before he set my on my bed and walked out. There was a shorted woman at my door now, she had chocolate brown hair and eyes. She looked very gentle. She walked over and sat on my bed.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Esme."

"Your going to be my mommy right? Jasper said you would, but it's okay if you don't want to be..." My cheeks were getting hot.

"Bella, I would love nothing more than to be your mommy." I smiled at her, she was so happy and gentle. I crawled over to her and sat on her lap.

"Your going to be a good mommy. Is Carisle going to be my daddy, too? I've never had a daddy."

"Carisle will be your daddy. Yes."

"Do I have any big sisters?"

"Yes, You have two. Alice and Rose. They're very excited to met you. You'll meet Rose next. Then Alice. Alice is going to get you ready and bring you downstairs. The boys are making you some breakfast."

"Thank you! Your all so nice. I really like Jasper, but Emmett's really funny."

"Yes, Emmett's quiet a funny person, and Jasper is a very likable one. We love them very much. Just as much as we love you."

"I love you too, mommy." It was true. It was impossible not to. I already loved them all. Esme gave me a big hug and left the room saying that Rose was coming. Rose was beautiful. She had long blond hair and aqua eyes.

"Bella, I'm Rose. I'll be your sister." She gave me a loving smile.

"I always wanted a sister. Your going to be a good sister."

"I'm going to try."

"Rose, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie."

"Emmett, was talking about an Edward. Who's he?" She stiffened at the mention of his name.

"Edward was a member of our family, but he had to go away for a while. He had some things to take care of."

"Oh. Okay. When is he going to be back?"

"I don't know, baby. It's going to be a while." She seemed angry. I hoped I hadn't made her angry. I liked Rose. She was nice, and she answered my questions. She said she had to go or Alice was going to go crazy as excited as she was. She walked out of my room. Alice walked into my room next. She had black hair and brown eyes and she reminded me of a fairy. I liked Alice. She was more like a little kid than a grown up. She was like Emmett. She helped me take a bath and told me I wasn't ever allowed to take a bath without a grown-up. She made me promise I never would. She brought me downstairs where my family was in the kitchen making breakfast. They had made me scrambled eggs and toast. One of my favorites. Esme sat the plate in front of me and told me to get eating.

"Aren't you guys going to eat?"

"We've already eaten, Bella." I ate my breakfast with my new family. I loved them very much.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Let me know! **

**REVIEW! (:**


	2. Vampires

**Okay, Some of you were saying that Bella's mind is a little old for her age. And I guess in some ways it is, but then again, Bella's mind is her own place, and I think she was pretty developed kid. So, I'm going to keep writing it like I have been, and if you think she's getting too developed then let me know, and I'll try to re-write.**

**Any who, Here's Chapter two. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

_JPOV- _

Bella has been with us for two weeks and I have never had the urge to drink her blood. It really shocked me, but instead of feeling blood lust towards her, I felt like I should protect her from all the bad things in life. It was odd, I never thought that I could ever feel this way about a human child. Bella, was getting ready to wake up, so I headed up to her room. Bella hasn't waken up one morning without the one of us sitting in the rocking chair in her room. The others had went hunting last night and would be back around noon, until then it was Jasper and Bella bonding time. Bella was really advanced for a three year old. She was such a sweet kid. Bella was stirring under the blankets and then after a few seconds her eyes opened and a smile stretched across her little face.

"Morning Jazzy." She sat up in her bad and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Bells. Now, we have to get you a bath and get you dressed. Today is a big day for you." Today was the day we would tell Bella the secret. We were going to tell her that we were vampires. Everyone was worried that she would run away and not want to live with us anymore, but I knew better. Bella already loved all of us. Anytime one of us was gone she felt sadness, she was such a sweet kid. I didn't tell anyone about this though, and since Edward wasn't here no one knew but me. They would all find out soon enough. Ah, Edward. He had felt nothing but hatred towards Bella. I couldn't see how anyone could hate this amazing girl. I picked Bella up and carried her to the bathroom. I started the bathtub and added the strawberry bubble bath she loved some much. I helped her get out of her clothes and put her in the bathtub. I got her all her little rubber duckies and she played with them. I washed her brown curls and let her play. When she was finished I pulled her out of the bath and dried her off. I carried her back to the bedroom where I helped her get dressed.

"Do you want to get some breakfast, Bella?"

"Yay! Let's get breakfast Jazzy!" She clapped her little hands together. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to the towards the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast, Bella?" She thought for a second then she yelled

"CEREAL! JAZZY! CEREAL!" I laughed and went and got the cereal and milk. I pulled her a bowl of cereal and sat it in front of her.

"Jazzy. How come I'm the only one who eats?" I froze. I knew she noticed. She was always confused when she ate. She always looked at every one in the room, and then got embarrasses because everyone was staring at her and smiling.

"Bella, How about you eat your breakfast, and I promise I'll explain everything to you later." She was going to argue, but I pushed her bowl a little closer to her. She sighed but, started eating her cereal, after she was done I took her bowl and put it in the sink.

"Jazzzy! Let's watch beauty and the beast!" I sighed. You have got to be kidding me. Alice had bought her hundreds of movies, and the only one she had watched is Beauty and the Beast. She had watched it 57 times in two weeks. It was getting ridiculous.

"Ahh, Bella. Can't we do something else?" I begged her. I really didn't wanna watch this movie again.

"Nope! Come on, Jazzy. If you love me, you'll watch it with me." She was giving me a puppy dog face that Alice had taught her. I couldn't tell her no, now. It was simply impossible.

"Fine Bella. But, only because I love you." She squealed and jumped off her chair. She really needed to stay away from Alice for a while, she was starting to act just like her. She stumbled into the living room and almost fell, but using vampire speed I caught her. Bella tripped. A lot. She was always falling down, but we never let her get hurt. We were always there to catch her. I sat her on the coach and put the movie in. I hit play and we watched Beauty and the Beast for the 58th time. The ending credits were just coming on when Alice bounded in from the front door followed by all the others. She picked Bella up and span her around. It was time. We were going to tell Bella we were vampires.

* * *

_BPOV-_

Jazzy had said that today was going to be a bug day for me. So, when the others came in and sat around me in the living room, I knew this is was serious. So when Alice sat me back down. I went and sat between Emmett and Jasper. Emmett pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. Mommy and Daddy came and sat down in front of me.

"Bella, we have something very important to tell you, but it's a secret and you can't tell anyone." I knew what a secret was silly mommy. Emmy and I had plenty, like one time we put worms in Ali's make-up bag, but we never told anyone. She was really mad, but she never found out who it was.

"Okay, mommy. I can keev a secret. Emmy and I have plenty of secrets, but I never told nod of dem. I'm a good secret keeper." Emmett was laughing.

"She's a really good secret keeper. I would trust her with my deepest darkest secret." Emmett smiled at me.

"Well, Bella. My family and I. Well, we're different. We're vampires." Daddy said. They were vampires. Is that why they were cold? Why they were so hard? Why they didn't eat?

"Is that why you don't eat, and why your colvd and hard?"

"Yes, Bella. That's why." Alice said. She was bouncing up and down. Well, I wanna be like my family too.

"When do I get to be like you guys?"

"Bella. How about we talk about that when your older?" Daddy asked me. So, when I was a big girl I could be like my family.

"Alright daddy." I smiled. I looked up at Emmett. "Emmy, let's play footyball!" Emmett smiled and scooped me up and headed outside. Jasper and Daddy came out to. I was on Emmy's team. We were going to win. I always win. When the game was over Ali was really mad at the boys cause I got dirt on my clothes. I told her to be nice, cause we was havin fun. Alice took me upstairs and gave me another bath and changed my clothes. I loved my new family, my family of vampires.

* * *

**So? How was that? **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	3. Birthday

**Alright, here's chapter three. (:**

**I hope you guys have enjoyed my story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.**

**If you have any ideas, just let me know! (:**

**Pictures of the gifts that the Cullen's get Bella are on my profile. Check em' out. (:**

**This will probably be the only birthday chapter until sweet sixteen. **

**I'll let you know Bella's age at the beginning of each chapter if there's a change. By chapter six Bella will be fifteen. It'll probably be sooner because I have a really good plan for Edward's return and it's driving me nuts not being able to write it! **

**Any who! Here's your chapter! (:**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**

CPOV-

Today my little girl was turning nine it seemed like just yesterday that her mother had asked me to take her home. The day that my first son had left us. We hadn't really heard much from Edward. He hasn't stopped by, or called, nothing. Alice has seen his plans on where to go next, he was going to stay with the Denali clan for a while. He hadn't planned on coming back to us, but Alice said he would come back sometime around Bella's fifteenth birthday. Today wasn't about Edward though, it was about my sweet, adorable daughter. I would give my special gift to her first. I had gotten her a blue glass beaded necklace. It was old and I knew Bella would love it because she hated when we bought things for her. I have had this necklace since I had become a vampire. Alice had told Bella to come to my study when she was done getting dressed. Bella had insisted on getting herself dressed from now on, which had made Alice angry, but she had listened to Bella. I heard Bella's heartbeat from down the hall, she knocked on my door and I called for her to come in.

"Hi Daddy!" She walked around my desk and I opened my arms for her to sit in my lap. She climbed in my lap and kissed my cheek.

"Hello, Bells." I kissed her nose. She giggled. "Bella, I got you a very special present. This is very old and I didn't spend a cent on it. It was my mother's. I have had since my change into a vampire." I pulled the necklace out of my desk drawer and put it into her hands. She gasped. She just kept turning it over and over in her hand. When she looked up at me she had tears in her eyes.

"Daddy, it's so pretty. I love it! Will you put it on me?" I took the necklace and put it on her. She looked beautiful in it. Blue really brought out her eyes.

"Bella you look beautiful in it." I smiled at her, and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face. "Now, Bella. I believe that it is Esme's turn to give you a present. She's down in the kitchen. Happy birthday, Bella." She wrapped her arms around my neck, before she hopped off my lap and ran down to the kitchen. Bella had made our family whole. She had filled all the hole's in our lives. She was our world, nothing would ever happen to Bella. Ever.

* * *

_ESPOV-_

Bella had just walked into the kitchen and sat at a chair at the table. She was playing with the necklace that Carisle had gotten her. She adored it and she had only had it for a whole two minutes. Bella was a very easy child to please. I had gotten her and I bracelets. They were mother daughter bracelets. They had a heart charm that dangled from them that said love I already had mine on. I walked over to where Bella was sitting she looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi, Mommy."

"Hi, Bella." I took her wrist and hooked the bracelet on her wrist. She looked down at it and smiled. "Bella, these are mother daughter bracelets. I have one just like yours." She looked at mine and ran her finger of the heart.

"I love you, too. Mommy." She smiled. I wrapped her up in a hug and we just sat there for a while.

"Bella, I think that if I don't let Alice come and steal you away, she's going to die from excitement." She didn't even have the chance to move, Alice had ran into the room and scooped her away to the meadow a few minutes up the road. -well at vampire speed- Bella, my sweet innocent baby. Bella had made me life whole, she had filled the missing piece in my heart. I loved her, dearly.

* * *

_APOV-_

I ran in and scooped Bella right out of Esme's arms. I ran straight towards the meadow. We had made it there in minutes. I sure loved vampire speed. I sat Bella down and beamed at her, she smiled back.

"Hey, Ali."

"Hi, Bells." I sat down next to her on the grass. She scooted a little closer to me. I ran to a tree where I had hid Bella's present earlier. I had gotten her a white jewelry box with a fairy on it. She had called me a fairy when she was four. I had always remembered that. So, I decided to get her one for her birthday since she was getting jewelry from Rose, Esme, and Carisle. I ran back over to where she was sitting and handed her the box. She looked and me and then burst out laughing.

"Ali! You remembered!" She was still laughing. I was laughing myself.

"Of course, I remembered, little sister." She came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Your the best, Ali!" She sat in my lap for a while, and then she tensed up a little.

"Bella? What is it?"

"Ali. I'm a old enough now. I want to know why Edward left, when Daddy brought me home." This time I was the one who tensed. Everyone tried not to mention Edward around Bella. Jasper could feel the guilt and pain radiating from her. It upset her. She knew that she was the reason that Edward left. She just didn't know why. She knew about mine and Jasper's powers so, when she wanted to know where Edward was she would beg me to tell her. She was interested in Edward, but her emotions when she talked about him where anger, and something close to hatred. The same emotions Edward was showing when he had found out about Bella.

"Bells, Edward is a very stubborn vampire. When he gets an idea in his head. He can't let it go. He'll come back. When your around fifteen. Edward will be back. You see, When Carisle decided to bring you home, Edward thought it was the worst idea in the world. Bringing a human into a vampires world. He thought it would result in your death, but I was sure that it wouldn't. I knew that for sure, but he still didn't believe it. So, he left. He didn't want to be around you, which is completely idiotic because your the most wonderful thing in the whole world." She smiled, but she was reading my face. She saw something there she didn't like.

"Alice, I'm sorry that you and your family are sad that Edward left. I know you guys are. Sometimes I pretend not to listen, but I am. You guys all miss Edward. It hurts you because he's away." I sighed. We all thought that we hid it so well. Bella saw right through us. She was a very perceptive child.

"Bella, we love you so much. You bring us so much joy. Let's talk about this some other time, okay. Besides Rose wants to give you her gift." She sighed, but otherwise let it go. She climbed on to my back and I ran her back to the house. Rose was waiting for Bella in her room. I walked her in and sat her on Rose's bed. Bella was the best little sister a girl could ask for. I sure did love Bella.

* * *

_RPOV-_

Bella was sitting on my bed and staring at me. She was lost in her own thoughts. I walked over to where was and sat beside her. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi, Rosie." Bella was the only one that I allowed to call me Rosie. Not even Emmett was allowed to call me Rosie, but I couldn't tell her she could call me Rosie. What kind of a big sister would I be then? I was giving Bella, the first ring Emmett had given me. It was silver and had a heart. Their were diamonds wrapped around the heart. I wasn't sure if she would like it or not, but this is what I had gotten her. Alice had told me not to worry, but it was really hard not to. I took the Bella's hand and slid the ring onto her hand. She looked at her hand. She looked up at me and smiled. She launched herself at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thanks Rose." She kissed me cheek. Bella was so easy to love. She was so sweet and innocent. There was no way not to love her. That's why I hated Edward for leaving us. He had no reason to hate her, but he did. He hated everything that Bella is and ever will be. It was completely awful. Emmett was getting antsy. I could hear him moving around in his seat and jumping up and then sitting back down. I sighed.

"Bella. If Emmett doesn't get to give you his present soon, he's going to explode." She laughed and then got off the bed.

"Thanks Rosie." She went out the door and headed to the living room. Bella was the best thing that had ever happened to this family, and Edward had left because of her. Edward had no idea what a charmer she was. Edward would find out though. Soon Enough.

* * *

_EMPOV-_

I honestly was lost when it came on what to get Bella. I had thought about for days and then one day I was sitting in her room and she started talking about a kitty and that's when I had decided what to get her. I had to ask Carisle and make sure it was okay and he said that it would be fine. So I had gotten, Bella a kitten. It was gray and white, and kept purring. It was running through my legs when Bella got to the end of the steps.

"Hi, Em- EMMETT! Did you get me a kitty for my birthday?!?!?!" She yelled and ran over to me, she dropped to her knees in front of the cat and started petting it. It seemed to like Bella, cause he crawled up into her lap and laid there.

"Yep, I got you a kitty for your birthday, Jelly Belly." She scowled at her nick name, but kept petting her cat.

"Thank you, Emmy. I love him!" She was smiling and petting the cat. She must have really liked it because she sat there for 20 minutes just petting that cat. Every once in a while she would look up and flash me that breathtaking smile of hers. Finally, I decided that it was Jasper's turn to give Bella her present. I picked up the cat from Bella's hand, she started to protest but I cut her off.

"Don't you want to see what Jasper got you?" She smiled. She hopped up and gave me a hug then headed off to the library. Man, I sure did love that kid. She was the most amazing girl in the world. I couldn't ask for a better little sister. I only wish Edward was here.

* * *

_JPOV-_

Bella came up tot he library and walked over to where I was sitting.

"Hi, Jazzy." She was so adorable.

"Hi, Bells." I smiled at her. I had been stumped for a while on what to get her, I finally decided that I would get her a journal. It wasn't as great as the others gifts, but Bella had told me that she tells me everything, and when I have to go to hunt she can't tell me things. So I had gotten her this so, she can right things down and tell me about them when I got back. I didn't know if she would like it or not, but I decided to just give it to her. I took it off the top of my desk and sat it in her lap. She looked down at it. It was a blue notebook with her name written across the front. She kept her head down and opened it up. She ran her hands over the pages. When she looked up at me she was crying.

"Awwh. I 'm sorry Bella. I can take it back and get you something else. If you want." She smiled.

"Jazzy, I love it. It's so beautiful. I love it so much. Thank you. Now, when you leave I can write down my problems and talk to you about them when I get back." She got up and hugged me. I pulled her into my lap and hugged her to me. I loved Bella. She was the best thing in our family. Nothing would ever happen to her. After a while I noticed that she had fallen asleep I took her to her room and laid her in her bed. I closed the door behind me. Bella was the piece holding our family together.

* * *

**Well, there it is! **

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	4. Boyfriends and Brothers

**Bella's eleven in this one! **

**She's going to get her first "boyfriend" in this chapter, but I'm thinking the big brothers won't allow it,but you know I don't know. I'm only the author. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

_BPOV-_

We had moved to Alaska. We couldn't stay in forks any longer because Alice had graduated High School and that only left me in school. We had been here for about a year and half. I was in the fifth grade. I had met this boy and he was really sweet. His name was Jimmie. He had blue eyes and shaggy blond hair. I thought he was really cute. My best friend Lizzie said that he was talking about asking me out today. I was really excited. I was bouncing up in down in the back seat of Emmy's jeep. God, I was starting to act like Alice.

"Bella, you have got to calm down. Your making me as happy as you are and I don't know why I'm so happy and excited. Why are you so excited?" Jasper asked. Great, I had been trying to avoid telling my brothers, but here I was stuck in the car with them, and there was defiantly no way out. I sighed. Might as well tell them.

"One of the boys in my class is going to ask me out today." I whispered. I knew they would here me. We were almost to the elementary. Maybe we would get there and then they would have to go to school, and leave me alone. I mean, I loved my brothers, but sometimes they were way to overprotective.

"Wait! What? Bella, your only eleven your too young to be dating anyone!?!?!" Emmett was worse than Jazzy. He would yell and scream and through a fit, but I had my secret weapon. The pout. They always fell for the pout and I was not afraid to use it!

"Emmy Bear. I don't even know if it'll happen. It's just a rumor. Alright? If he does ask me, then I'll let you know when you pick me up, but you have to promise me not to hurt him or scare him. Or even talk to him. You either Jazzy." I pouted.

"Awwh, Bella! That's not fair, you used the pout. Fine, but I'm not happy about this and if something happens I get to met this kid." I squealed and hopped out of the jeep.

"Bye guys! Love you!" They pulled away. I sure did love my brothers. I saw Lizzie waving me over.

"Hey, Lizzie." I smiled.

"Hey Bells. Guess what?"

"What?" I asked.

"Here comes Jimmie!" No way. Good thing I had let Alice do my hair and get me dressed. I was wearing leggins and a blue sweater dress. I actually looked really good.

"No way! How do I look?" I normally didn't even care, but Jimmie was really cute, and he was also a really nice guy.

"Amazing, as always!" Lizzie gave me a quick hug before she walked away. I was leaning against the school wall when Jimmie finally made his way over to me.

"Hey, Bella. I wanted to ask you something." He gave me a cute little grin.

"Oh, Hey Jimmie. What's that?" I asked. I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" He was blushing. It was so cute!

"I would love too." He looked up and gave me the cutest smile. I smiled back. Then the bell rang and we headed off to class. He held my hand during recess and he pushed me on the swings. He was just the cutest boy ever! After school was dismissed he seemed really nervous. We were standing outside the school building and he kissed my cheek.

"Bye, Bella. See you Monday!" He called. I was stunned for a second. I couldn't get my legs to move for a second. I looked for Emmy's jeep and when I found it I walked over to where it was, but when I got there, Emmy and Jazzy weren't in the car. I looked around and I saw Emmett and Jasper huddled over some kid. Please, please god don't let that be Jimmie. I walked over to where they were standing and sure enough there was Jimmie cowering away from my brothers.

"Emmett! Jasper! Get away from him!" I yelled and stood between them and Jimmie. They both looked like a little kid who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I pointed to the jeep and the both moped back over their.

"Jimmie, are you alright? My brothers are just a little overprotective, that's all." I smiled. He still looked scared.

"Bella, I don't think this is going to work out. It's, uh over." He ran off towards a school bus. I was beyond angry with my brothers. My first boyfriend and they chase him off in under 24 hours. This was just great. I made my way back over to the jeep and hopped in. I didn't say a word to either of them. They both looked a little smug, of course they had heard our entire conversation.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. I couldn't be angry with Jasper long, because he was the one I came to when I was angry and sad. It was more than likely that Emmett had made him come with him. But I was still angry with them. Emmett had pulled into the Cullen garage and I had hopped out and was on my way up the stairs when I tripped. I braced myself for the fall, but two arms caught me. I looked up, it was Jasper. I sighed and he let me go. I went up to my room and screamed. I threw myself over my bed and laid there. There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Emmett and Jasper. Can we come in?" I sighed this was going to have to happen sooner or later. Stupid older brothers causing me problems.

"Come on in, It's not like the human could stop you." They came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, but I have to say it was all Emmett's fault. I said Emmett, Bella's going to be angry with us, and you know what he said, I have to protect my baby sister, then he did this weird knight pose and ran towards Jimmie." I laughed, thinking of the sight of Emmett doing all this. It was very Emmett.

"You guys know I can't be mad at you longer than two seconds, so just give me a hug and get it over with." They pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Bella, your such a good person." Emmett said. I laughed. They were overprotective, and annoying at times, but they were my brothers and I sure did love them.

* * *

**So? This chapter is kinda short, but i wanted some brotherly-sisterly love. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	5. Edward's Return

**Bella's thirteen in this one!**

**You know what that means? Edward will be in the next chapter or will he?**

**I'm super duper excited for this! You have no idea! **

**I know the whole age thing is going very very fast, but after Edward comes back it will go so slow, you guys will want to stab me in the face. **

**Any who, here's chapter 5! (:**

* * *

_BPOV-_

Today was the first day of seventh grade. I was pretty excited, Jimmie's older brother was picking me up and taking us to school. He had actually forgiven me and apologized for freaking out and breaking up with me because of my brothers. He had asked me out the next day, and I had said yes. We have been dating for two years now and he had just gotten sweeter and sweeter every single day. I loved him. Emmett and Jasper were still opposed to the idea, but they didn't say anything to him or me about it. Which I was really thankful for that. Alice had insisted that she pick out my outfit for the day, I had fought her on it, but was there any good in fighting Alice. No, there really wasn't even a point in it. I was wearing a denim skirt with a white tank top over it. Alice had done my make up which I also didn't want and hair. I was just walking down the stairs when the door bell rang. I ran over to the door and there stood Jimmie. He looked different, kinda sad, but happy at the same time.

"Jimmie, is there something wrong?" I asked I reached out and cupped my hand around his face. He looked up at me, and he had tears in his eyes. I wonder what was wrong with him.

"Bella, I, uh, We need to talk." There was only one reason for the I need to talk line. He was going to break up with me. I nodded and grabbed his hand and brought him to the couch.

"Bella, I don't think this is going to work out. I mean these last two years have been amazing and everything, but I think that I want to go into the seventh grade single, and be able to date around. I'm sorry, Bella. I want to break up with you. That's just how it is." He stood up and walked out the door. I just sat there and stared out the window as his brother drove away. I'm not sure how long I sat there just staring out the window, but eventually I felt eyes on me, I turned and saw Alice and Rose standing in the door way. They knew what was wrong they had heard the entire thing. Jimmie had broken up with me after two freaking years, right before I was suppose to start the seventh grade. This was the worst day I had ever experienced in my entire life, and I lived with vampires.

"Bella, Are you okay, sweetheart?" Rose asked. She came and sat beside me and hugged me, I cuddled into her side and sat there and cried. Alice was sitting on my other side rubbing my back.

"Alice, Did you see this happening?" I looked up at her face, she nodded. She had seen this and she hadn't even warned me. Why hadn't she told me. She could have told me.

"Alice, why didn't you tell me! You could have told me then I wouldn't have to be sitting her crying like an idiot! This is stupid, and you knew all along and you just let me sit here and suffer like an idiot! I thought you cared about me! I thought you were my sister!" I screamed and then ran up to me room. I know I shouldn't be mad at Alice, but it was easier than sitting around and crying like an idiot. I sat on my bed and I cried like an idiot. I knew that I should be going to school, I knew I should apologize to Ali, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to sit her and cry. I looked at the clock on my nightstand. It was noon already, and not one person out of my family had came up to bother me. This was a change, I normally couldn't get ten seconds to myself let alone four hours. Maybe, by upsetting Alice, I had made them hate me, and they were trying to figure out how to get rid of me. No, no matter what I did they would never do that to me. I decided on going downstairs and trying to find out where they were. I went to the living room and it was empty. I looked in all the rooms and no one was there. I checked the kitchen last, being none of them ever had a reason to ever be in here. Vampires don't eat. There was a note on the table.

_Bells-_

_We went hunting, I figured you needed alone time._

_I'm sorry._

_-Ali. _

I had been so stupid fro being mean to Alice. She had been nothing but perfect me, and I had been a total jerk to her. I went and sat in the living room for a little while trying to find out a good way to apologize to her, but I couldn't think of anything. I was sitting on the coach when there was a knock at the door. None of the Cullen's knocked at their own house, I wonder who it was. I went to the door and there stood a vampire. He had bronze hair and topaz eyes. He was gorgeous. He was better looking than all the other Cullen males put together. I really didn't have any patience for vampires right now though, so he better have a really good reason for being here.

"May I help you?" My voice was leaking with attitude. He scowled at me. He had no reason to do that! He didn't even know me!

"Is Carisle or Alice here?" He asked. How in the world did he know my family. He was getting on my nerves though. He talked to me like I was a two year old. Hello, I'm thirteen. I've known about the while vampire thing for a while.

"No, they're not. Can I take a message?" He laughed. What in the world was he laughing about? This guy was really annoying the crap out of me.

"No, I think I'll just stay here, and wait for them to get here." He started to walk past me. I tried to shut the door on him, but it really didn't work out very well for me. Vampire, Bella remember.

"I really don't think that you will. They'll be back in a few hours. You can wait on the porch." I spat.

"No, I don't think I will. Your a petty little human, do you really think that you could keep me out of here?"

"No, I don't, but I know two vampires, that would gladly kick your butt for me." I walked over and picked up the phone. I called Jasper. It rang once before he picked up.

"We're on our way Bella." He said. Wait? How did he know.

"Wait? How did you know what I was going to say?"

"Alice." Oh yeah. Duh Bella. I hung up the phone and went and stood on the porch. He was still standing there.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I left my family because of you." His eyes got darker and he gave me a look of hatred. This was Edward. The man that had caused my family [pain and he thinks that he can just waltz back into their lives without a problem. Well, he was going to have a problem. That problem was going to be me.

"Well, your the one who has cause my family so much pain, huh? What the hell are you doing back here? No one wants you here. Especially me! I hate the ground you walk on! Your the worst person I have ever met, and I wish that I could get Emmett and Jazzy to tear you apart and rip you to shreds, but for some reason everyone here still loves you and misses you! I don't know why, but I do know I want you gone. Now!" I yelled.

"What you think I wanted to leave them? I loved my family. They are MY family. There not anything to you. They took you as a charity case! I left because I hated you. I didn't want anything to do with you! MY family understood that! They knew I wouldn't be able to stand to be around you! I had to leave or I would have KILLED you! I would have done it without one regret too!" He yelled. He was towering over me. Trying to scare me, I suppose, but I lived with Emmett Cullen. I took a lot to be scared anymore.

"Let's get one thing straight right now. They are my family. I love them. They raised me and never hurt me. They will always love me, I was never just some charity case. I was a daughter to them, I was everything. I never hurt them like you did. I've never walked out on them. Never. And in a few years I'm going to be just like them." The date had been set. I would be changed. Carisle had promised me. He tensed up at this. I don't think he was expecting it. I turned and stomped off the porch. I heard my family coming up around the back. I saw Emmett first.

"Emmett, remember when you said I would like Canada?"

"Yeah?" He was confused.

"I want to go. Now." He started grinning like an idiot. He ran over to me and scooped me up and took off.

"Bella, What made you want to go to Canada?" He looked down at me and looked genuinely curious.

"That stupid vampire you call your brother." I spat. I hated that vampire. Emmett started shaking with laughter. Emmett, sat me down and grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a hotel.

"Bells, Edward really isn't that bad. He's just stubborn, like you." I froze. Emmett almost pulled me down cause he kept on walking. "What is it, Bella?"

"I'm nothing like, that insensitive, waste of space of a vampire." Emmett laughed again.

"Sorry Bells." He gave me that goofy grin of his and I couldn't be mad at him. He got us a room and dragged me up to it. I sat down on the bed. Emmett sat down beside me. After a while of just sitting there, Emmett's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I could hear Alice's voice, but I didn't want to ease drop so I got up and went to the bathroom.

When I came back out, Emmett was standing up and pacing.

"Bella, we got to go back home." There was no way I was going back home.

"Emmy, I refuse to come back home. How about you go home and I stay here in this nice hotel room." I plopped down on the bed and gave him a pout.

"Bella, if you come back home, I'll do whatever you want." He grinned at me.

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Will you punch Edward in the face for me?"

"With pleasure. No one gets to upset my baby sister. Which reminds me, I kinda broke the Jimmie kids arms." He looked like if he could, he would be blushing.

"Emmett that's fantastic!" I smiled, he deserved that. I walked over to Emmett and he helped me get on his back. We were back at the house in minutes. Emmett stopped right before we made it to the door.

"Bella, I think you should know, that Edward can like read your mind. It's highly annoying." He smiled before he pulled me into the living room, where Rose and Edward were standing almost nose to nose looking like they were about ready to beat the crap out of each other. I walked over to where Alice sat and wrapped me arms around her.

"I'm sorry, I yelled at you, Ali." She smiled and hugged me.

"It's okay, baby sister, but we have some important things to discuss right now." She glanced at Edward and then nodded. Jasper was sitting next to me, and Emmett was pulling Rose onto his lap on the love seat. Carisle and Esme were sitting across from Alice, Jasper and I. Edward still stood in the middle of the room.

"Edward. You've come home." Carisle greeted and went over and hugged Edward. It made me cringe. I didn't understand why they had all welcomed him back so eagerly. I sat back against the couch and exhaled loudly. Jasper was sending me calming waves, which I was very grateful for. I felt sorry for him. He had to feel every emotion that was going on in this hectic room. I smiled at him which he returned.

"Carisle, I've missed you so very much." Edward said. Ugh, this guy was annoying.

"Edward, Will you be staying with us?" Esme asked. She was looking at him like a mother who had just found her long lost son. Wait, he was going to stay with us?

"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to take my place back in the family." He said. There was no way this was happening to me. They had just welcomed him back, like he had never hurt them. I stood up and went into the kitchen. I couldn't take it anymore. This was ridiculous. Edward had walked out on them, he had hurt them. He had caused them pain, and they were just welcoming him back. Jasper walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jaz."

"Hey, Bells."

"So, He's staying with us?"

"Yep. He's staying."

"Fantastic." I had to live in the same house with the one person that I hated more than anything in the world. Could life get any better?

* * *

**So, was Edward's return alright?**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	6. The Fight

**I know. I'm a horrible person for not updating for a week.**

**I'm really sorry, but school's back in session which means weekend's are my only time to write. **

**I'm really sorry!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

I've been laying on my bed for exactly two hours and forty seven minutes. My family hasn't even noticed there to busy with Edward. They've been down there with him, all this time, and not one of them has come to check on me, or see how I was doing. I hated Edward, and I didn't like the idea of my family loving him. They were my family. Emmett and Jasper were my brothers, not his. Alice and Rose were my sisters, not his. Carisle and Esme were my parents, not his, but the second he walks in the door they swooned over him, wanting to know where he'd been and how long he'd be staying. I loathed them all. I didn't hate them, but I really didn't like any of them right now. I needed to get out of this house, I can't take being her anymore. I grabbed my call phone off my stand and called Lizzie. My only true friend, who had been calling and texting me all day, trying to find out where I was and why Jimmie was with other girls. Jimmie, I had nearly forgotten about him already. I dialed Lizzie's number and she answered on the first ring.

"Bella! Are you alright? Where were you today?"

"Liz, I'm fine. Jimmie came over the this morning and broke up with me, so I just stayed home, but are you doing anything?" I really hoped she wasn't, and I also hoped Alice wasn't to busy with him to see what I was doing. I really didn't want to debate this with them. I was going, sure they could stop me, but they wouldn't.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry, Bells. Do you wanna come over? My mom can take us to school tomorrow."

"I would love too. It's a little hectic around here. Can you come and get me or does someone need to bring me over?" I really hoped she could come get me. I didn't want to ask any of them for anything. I would rather walk, but with my clumsiness I would trip on a leave and die on the way there.

"We can come get you. We'll be there in about ten minutes. Is that enough time?" Perfect. A clean break.

"Yep. Thank you so much Lizzie. Your the best friend a girl could ask for."

"Awwh. Thanks, Bells. Your a pretty amazing best friend too. See you in a few." I shoved my phone in my pocket and went to my closet. I grabbed my duffel bag out of my closet and stuffed it with what I would need. I did it slowly so I wouldn't have to say anything to them other than goodbye. Yes, they deserved more, but right now I didn't care. I wanted away from them. I walked down the stairs slowly. They were all still in the living room talking to him. I couldn't stand him. He was tearing me away from my family.

"Bye. I'm going to Lizzie's." I called as I walked past the living room. The room went silent. What? They were actually going to acknowledge me now, yeah right. I kept walking and had the front door opened when I heard my mother's voice,

"Bella, Did you plan on asking to go?" She was trying to give me a stern look, but I didn't give her a second glance. Just as the others were rounding the corner Lizzie's mom honked. I sprinted out to her mini van. They could have caught me, if they had wanted to, but I doubted they even cared enough anymore. I didn't know how one person could tear my whole world apart, but he had. He had destroyed it He'd ruined everything, and I hated him. They didn't love me anymore. They didn't need me around anymore. They have Edward now.

_APOV_

Edward was home! I hadn't seen it, because it had been a split decision thing, but he was back and we were all so happy. We had all missed him terribly, but having Bella around had helped fill the gap in our hearts that Edward had left, but it didn't fill it completely. None of us had checked on Bella lately, we'd all been to consumed with Edward. I'd have to go check on her before she fell asleep. Jasper had said she was pretty upset and confused right now. I didn't know why though. Bella had known how much we missed Edward, I thought she would be happy for us. Edward was telling us how sorry he was for leaving for so long when I had a vision. Bella was packing a bag and going to Lizzie's. I wonder why she hadn't asked. Bella always asked, she never didn't ask. This was very un-Bella.

"Alice. What'd you see?" Carisle asked. I didn't get a chance to tell him because down the stairs came Bella. She had a duffel bag in her hand and it was stuffed with clothes. How long was she planning on staying? Four days! You have got to be kidding, and without asking. Something must be bothering her, maybe she just needs human time.

Bells walked past the living room without even looking at us.

"Bye. I'm going to Lizzie's." She didn't even stop, she was at the front door before we heard Esme get up to talk to her, but it was too late. Lizzie's mom was already here. I watched Bella sprint to the mini van, without tripping, which was a miracle. We all just stood there and stared after her. Bella was the only person who could confuse a vampire.

"Alice? Is that what you saw?" Esme asked. I nodded. I was speechless. I didn't know what to say or do. I wanted to run after her and ask her why she left us.

"How long is she going to be gone?" Jasper was beside me. He looked worried. We were all worried. Bella was our baby. She had never done anything like this before.

"Four days, maybe five. Depending on Emmett." I glanced at Emmett. He looked confused.

"Why me?"

"Your planning on going and talking to her tomorrow, and asking her why she left. It'll really piss her off and she won't come back for five days. So, Emmett stay away from Bella." He looked embaressed. Poor Emmett, he just wanted to make things better. He loved his little sister. Another vision. Bella in the back of a mini van texting Jasper. Explaining things.

"Jaz, Where's your phone?" He had it in his hand in a matter of seconds, just as it was starting to ring.

"It's Bella. It says, I'm sorry. I just need to be away for a while. Pick me up from school on Friday. I love you guys, even though you don't seem to love me anymore." Wait, what! Bella thought we didn't love her anymore! You have got to be kidding me!

"Bella, thinks that we don't, love her anymore? But, why?" Emmett sounded hurt and sad.

"It's because of EDWARD! Are you all blind? We haven't said anything to Bella in over 3 hours, which is totally unusual for us, and we went on a hunting trip that I didn't want to go on, without telling her! She thinks that we've replaced her with Edward. That we don't need her anymore." Rose fumed. She was ticked and she was trying to hid it, but she was right. Bella thought that we had replaced her, that we didn't love her anymore. I mean I loved Edward, but not as much as I loved Bella. Bella was my baby sister, my whole world. I loved her more than anything in the world.

_BPOV-_

I was sitting the back of the Lizzie's van when I started crying. I had let Edward just whisk in and take my family away. I was so stupid. Lizzie was sitting in the back seat with me holding me hand and telling me it was all going to be okay. When we got to her house she grabbed my bag and lead me to her room. I sat on her bed and just cried and cried. I had lost the best thing in my whole life, to a stupid annoying vampire that I fully and unconditionally hated. I told Lizzie everything, well except the whole vampire thing. She didn't need to know that. I had texted Jasper in the car, and I had told him that he could pick me up Friday. Boy, was Friday going to be interesting. I cried myself to sleep that night, but I know one thing for sure. Edward Cullen was not going to take my family away, because I'm willing to fight for them.

* * *

**Okay, I know it's short, but this is the chapter that leads up to all the good stuff. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	7. Fixing the Tension

**I know! You all want to throw me to the sharks right now, but i did get you a new chapter! It took forever, but i did it! So, you guys better review!**

**I'm going to strick a deal with you though.**

**If i get 15 reviews on this chapter then I'll post 3 chapters the next time i update. (:**

**REVIEW! (:**

* * *

EM'S POV-

Stupid freaking Edward. He had made my baby sister cry and leave us for four days! Bella had just sent Jasper that text message and I didn't have a problem keeping my promise to Bella about punching Edward in the face, because as soon as I realized I wouldn't see my baby sister for four days I tackled him to the ground and hit him the face again and again. I know, it didn't do any good. He was a vampire for god sakes but, it sure felt good to get it out. I don't know how long I just sat there hitting him, but I felt Jasper pull me off of him. I got up without a fight, I didn't want to hurt Edward, but that was my baby sister. She was my whole world and this douche bag had hurt her. It was unacceptable. It was horrid and I hated him for it.

ED'S POV-

One minute I was staring out the window the next I was laying on the ground getting the crap beaten out of me by none other than Emmett. D it would probably be because of that self absorbed little brat that he called his sister. Jasper finally pulled him off of me and when I sprang up to my feet I had very intense glares coming from everyone except Carisle. Even Esme was giving me the most disgusted face I had ever seen her gentle face wear. I was shocked what had I done to deserve this.

"Okay, so what'd I do, that you all look like you could burn me alive?" Then it hit me, they hated me because of Bella. That girl had ruined my entire existence it seemed. She just waltzed in here and took my family away from me, she had forced me to leave them and I hated them. We were having a wonderful time until she came downstairs and started a scene. She had ruined everything. I hated her with every cell in my being.

"Edward, son, Bella means a lot to all of us. We all want you back, believe me. You mean everything in the world to us. You were my first son, we love you deeply, but you must understand. You left us, and it hurt us very much. Bella helped fill the hole in our hearts that you had created. We love her. She's one of the most important thing to us, we'll do anything to protect her. You hurt her son, and you're going to have to fix it if you plan on staying. We want you to stay, so fix it."

I was stunned, if I wanted to stay I had to make peace with the person I hated most. I wanted to stay. I really truly did, but I didn't want to be involved with _her_.

"Okay, Carisle. I'll take care of it." I sighed and headed up the stairs. This was going to really suck.

_**Four Days Later.**_

ED'S POV-

Today Bella was coming home and I had been elected to pick her up. Oh, joy. I was suppose to make amends with her. It was truly going to be the biggest lie of my existence. I really truly hated her, and I knew she felt the same way. I really didn't understand how Carisle thought two people who hated each other living in the same house was going to work, but I trusted him. I was sitting on the hood of the Volvo watching all the kids run from the doors of the school as the final bell rang I noticed Bella with the Lizzie girl who had picked her up four days ago. She was looking around for what I couldn't tell you. Bella was a total blank to me, I could read every mind in this area, except for hers. Her eyes finally found me and the widened in shock. I motioned for her to come over to me, she shook her head no and took a phone out of her pocket. The Lizzie girl beside her was shooting me dirty looks. So, that confirmed that Bella, did in fact hate me. Good, that would mean we could agree to disagree. Much easier than pretending to like each other. I could her Alice's voice on the other line of the phone reassuring her that it would be okay and that she wouldn't get home unless she went with me. She sighed and hung up the phone. She gave the Lizzie girl an apologetic glance and pulled her towards the car.

"Bella." I choked out. Her name burnt my throat. I really needed to control this hate for her. She was a thirteen year old girl, for god's sake. She glared at me and so did Lizzie. I have to say if I wasn't totally indestructible I would be afraid of them.

"We're taking Liz home." She voiced. She hopped into the backseat next to her already waiting friend. Had she just ordered me around? Told me what to do? I was a man! No one told me what to do, but if I wanted to make my family happy this is what it was going to take. So, I got in the car and started it.

"Where does she live, Bella?" I questioned, but I didn't need an answer, the answer had already flashed in Lizzie's mind. I headed in the direction on the house.

"I'm pretty sure you already know." She said darkly. She never looked up at me, and I didn't have to be Jasper to feel the hate radiating off of her. It was scary, in a weird way. I pulled up in front of Liz's house and she yelled a goodbye to Bella and got out. I turned the car around and headed towards the park. I wasn't allowed to come home until I had made some progress with Bella. Which I had not managed to do. She seemed to notice we weren't heading to the house after a few minutes.

"In case your stupid idiotic vampire mind forget, this isn't the way home."

"I know. We need to talk." She looked up and glared at me, and it was literally the scariest thing I've ever seen.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. To. You." She growled. She was scaring the crap out of me, but I couldn't let her know that. I parked the car and headed over to a park bench. Bella didn't move. I sat down on the park bench and waited. She still hadn't moved after 45 freaking minutes! It was getting ridiculous! I was trying. Well, actually I was just trying to get my family back, but still she could at least come talk to me. After and hour and half I heard the Volvo car door open and shut. I heard her soft steps as she came and sat in front of me on the ground.

"Edward?" Her voice was soft and when I looked up at her I noticed she had tears in her eyes, and her cheeks were stained red. It was simply adorable, and I felt some, well most of, the hate I had for her disappear, and it was replaced with fear and concern and love? What? Love? No that couldn't be it. I knew it was though. I loved her by just looking at her innocent face and it confused the shit out of me.

"Yeah, Bella?" She walked over and sat next to me on the bench. She put her hands in her lap and looked up at me with those beautiful brown orbs. God, she was really pretty for thirteen. She was gorgeous! Whoa, Edward. You need to calm down.

"I'm sorry, that I've been such a brat to you. I know I shouldn't have, but you cause the people that I love the most pain. Every time they would talk about you, they're voices we're always filled with sadness and honestly it made me hate you. I wanted to kill you. I love them more than anything. They're my everything. They took me in when no one wanted me and I know you don't want me around and I know that you hate me and all, but because I do love my family and because they are everything to me, I'm willing to befriend you, to give up hating you, because of them. I love them Edward. You can't take them away from me. They're mine. You don't want me, I know that. I've known that since the day you left because daddy brought me home, but you can at least pretend for them, because they love you, too."

She sighed and wiped her tears away. She was sitting as far away from me as she could get. I didn't like the space between us. I scooted closer to her and grabbed one of her hands she looked up at me. She looked confused. I knew exactly how she felt. I was confused as hell, but for some reason I was drawn to her.

"Bella, I don't hate you. Mostly I hate myself. I caused my own self pain by just leaving and not getting to know you before I just took off and left. I ruined my own life, and I blamed it all on you. I made myself think that you were the source of my own stupidity. For that I am truly sorry. I don't know if you can ever forgive me for that, but If you can, then I would love to get to know you, and find out why my family loves you so damn much." I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. She was honestly a sweet girl. I could get to know her, and possibly love her as much as my siblings, but for now I would just stick to getting to know her. The sweet innocent girl, who had stolen six vampires hearts.

* * *

**So?**

**REVIEW!**

**Remember our deal! (:**


	8. We're Going Through Changes

**Welcome to the shortest chapter in the entire story.**

**This is the sorting out our feelings chapter therefore. It's short and sweet.**

**WAITING FOR THE 15! Y****ou have 4 reviews right now!**

**I'm ginving you this chapter because i love you guys, but no more freebies. **

**CHICKENN - ****I hope you like what I've done wiht your character. YOur my very faithful reviewer. Much love! (:**

* * *

BPOV-

Things had totally changed in a matter of a few hours. I went from wanting throw Edward in a fire and watching him burn to caring about him. He was my friend now, and for some odd reason I loved the way that, that sounded. Edward was by far the most beautiful out of the Cullen's. The way I felt about him after we had apologized to each other it was weird. I had never felt that way. I was on my way to the library to ask Jazzy what it was.

My family had amazingly accepted me back without questions. They wouldn't even let me apologize. I told them I loved them though. I really truly loved them. They were everything to me, I wouldn't be able to live a day without them. That I knew for sure. I knocked on the door the the library and heard Jasper's voice beckoning me in. I walked in and sat in the chair across from him.

"Hey Jazzy." I flashed him my best smile. He smiled at me and set his books down.

"What can I do for you Bells?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me what a certain emotion was, if I started to think about it?" I was blushing, I could feel the heat rising to my face.

"Sure, Bella. Tell me when your ready." I started thinking about Edward, the way it felt when he held my hand. When he asked me all those questions on the way home. He had been so sweet, all the traces of hate were gone. He was really nice to me. We even stopped and got ice cream on the way home. I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper. His eyes were wide, with shock.

"What is it, Jasper?"

"Bella, the emotions that were coming off of you. Those were the most intense feelings of love, that I've ever felt. What were you thinking about?" I blushed. I was highly aware of the six other pairs of ears who could hear this entire conversation. I didn't want them to know, just Jasper. He wouldn't make fun of me or anything. He would help me. I grabbed a pencil and paper of his desk and wrote Edward's name across it after I made him promise not to tell anyone, and he had to hide his mind. He looked at me for a long time shocked, then he scooped me up in his arms and ran. I'm not sure how long we ran, long enough for me to know no one else could hear me.

"Bella. Are you telling me your in love with Edward? After you just met him? Your only thirteen!"

"Jazzy. I don't know. You just told me. All I know is when I'm around him I feel different. My stomach feels funny and I feel dizzy and I know we just met, but I don't know Jazzy. I just feel different around him. Is it bad? Am I in trouble?"

"Oh, baby. Your not in trouble. It's not your fault, we don't choose who we fall in love with. That's the big man upstairs job, but how about we don't tell anyone about this for a while. Not even Edward." I nodded.

"I don't want anyone to know, Jazz. Not until I'm sure. And that could be a few years." He nodded and ran us back to the house. He set me on my bed and then he was gone. I couldn't believe it. I was in love with Edward Cullen. It seemed impossible, but it was true I knew it deep in my soul. Edward Cullen was my soul mate, and I was in love with him. What was Lizzie going to say about this?

ED'S POV-

I heard Bella upstairs talking to Jasper. Bella. She was all I could think about. I was laying on my bed staring up at my ceiling. This thirteen year old girl had a hold over me I just couldn't break and honestly I didn't think I wanted to. There was something about her that drew me in, that made me want to know more and more about her. She seemed like the most original amazing girl I have ever met. She was perfect and I was in love with her. I, Edward Cullen, am in love with a thirteen year old girl. I was utterly pathetic. I don't know how, or why, but that's what had happened.

I couldn't wait to see my family's reaction to that one. Oh, hey guys I'm in love with Bella. I'm pretty sure Emmett would pummel me again. I didn't know what I was going to do about this, but something had to be done, there was no way Bella and I could be together. It just wasn't something that could happen. I was in love with her, but I couldn't make her mine, she was already marked as my families. She had already been claimed. I was to late.

I could have had her, she could have been mine. If I wouldn't have been stupid and left. I could have watched that beautiful little girl grow up, to be the strong independent teenager she was. I hated myself for leaving, but I loved myself for coming back. I was so confused. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk to anyone without them wanting to murder me. This was something I was going to have to sort out all by myself and I was worried. I mean, what would sweet innocent Bella want with me? I was so confused, but one thing I knew for sure. I was in love with Bella McCarty.

**

* * *

**

**So?**

**REVIEW! (:**


	9. Video Games and Football

**GUESS WHAT?!?!?!**

**You guys hit the 15 mark this morning! Congrats!**

**It'll be saturday when you get your three chapters, but because i love you guys so much, i decided to give you this chapter! (:**

**Maybe if i get enopugh reviews on this chapter, you'll get four chapters. (:**

**REVIEW! (:**

* * *

ED'S POV-

It has been two weeks since I figured out that I was in love with Bella and I had decided that I would stay away from her. I had been avoiding her for the past two weeks. It wasn't something I was proud of or something that I had wanted to do, but it was necessary. Bella was an important member in this family. I was a monster. A blood sucking killer. I didn't want to be around Bella. She was so warm, so soft. I could kill her in a matter of moments. I couldn't do that. So, instead of confessing my love for her. I ignored her. If she said something to me, I would act as if I hadn't heard it and go to another room. It was wrong and horrible, but I couldn't let my Bella, be hurt by me. I wasn't going to let that happen. It was wrong.

Today was a Saturday, the worst day of the week. Bella was normally home all day on Saturdays which made it very hard to ignore her comments. I did though, last weekend I just left and went up to the Denali clan to visit for a while. I couldn't stand it. Her sent was, well it was mouthwatering. If she wasn't my soul mate, well...

Bella was downstairs playing video games with Emmett and Jasper. Which was by far the funniest thing I have ever seen. She always loses. Every single time, but every time the ask her to play she gets all excited and runs over to them. It's so odd.

"YES!!!! I FINALLY WON!!!! YAY!!!! ALI! I WON. I FINALLY BEAT EMMETT AND JASPER!" She was screaming. Wait? She had won? This was something I would have to see for myself. When I walked into the living room there sitting in front of the television were to very shocked vampires. They were just staring at the television, both of them wide eyed and open mouthed, while Bella danced around the room with Alice and Rose! She looked so excited. That smile on her face was so beautiful. She was just so beautiful.

"Emmett, please tell me you let her win?" Jasper mumbled. Emmett shook his head no. Bella finally noticed the state of her brothers. She walked over to them and put an arm over both of their shoulders.

"Now guys, don't by sore losers. If you guys want we can go play football. It's raining, which means mud!" At that both of them perked up. Emmett scooped Bella up and Jasper grabbed the football. This was not a good idea. Bella couldn't even walk across a flat surface without tripping, playing football did not seem like a good idea.

"Eddie Do you want to play with us? Ali and Rose are playing which means the teams are uneven." Jasper was always the one to make sure everyone was included. I wanted to play, but the looks that I had been getting from Bella and the ones that I had been giving her, told me that I would get pay back from my siblings in this game. Which I fully deserved. I decided on playing that way I would be able to protect Bella if things got to intense, which was bound to happen with Emmett playing. I nodded my head and walked out to the back with Jasper.

The teams had already been decided. Bella was with Emmett and Alice. I was on the team with Rose and Jasper. This could get interesting.

"Alright. So, this is human football. We follow all human rules and we kick butt." Emmett yelled and then the game began. Bella was really really really good at football. I mean seriously she kicked butt. It was so funny how Emmett and her worked as a team. Bella would act as if she had gotten hurt and everyone minus Emmett and Alice would stop and run over to her. As soon as everyone would reach her, we would hear Emmett and Alice yelling. They had just gotten another touchdown. Emmett's team won by a mile. Bella was a smart and practical player, and she looked really good wet. Wait, bad Edward. Thirteen remember! It was really an easy fact to forget, she acted like she was seventeen. She was intelligent and witty. We were all covered in mud, and drenched, but Bella was done playing yet. She grabbed a big pile of mud and smeared it all over Em's face. It was the funniest thing I've ever

seen.

"Oops. Sorry, Em. I didn't see you there." She murmured. Emmett got mad then he had the look of revenge on his face this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh, it was an accident was it squirt? Well, then I assure you this to was an accident." Bella was backing away from him, she had a brilliant smile on her face. She knew this game and she loved it. I was jealous of Emmett, you could tell how much he loved her and how much she loved him in return. They were truly the best of friends. He was everything to her I wanted to be. Emmett was hovering over her now, he reached down and grabbed enough mud to cover Bella's entire body, which is exactly what he did. She squealed and ran and hid behind Jasper.

"Jazzy, Emmy got me all dirty." She pouted. She was giving him the saddest puppy dog face I had ever seen. It put Alice to shame.

"Do you want me to get back at him for you?" She nodded and Jasper took off after Emmett. He caught him and buried him the muddy ground. It was hilarious. Emmett looked so ticked. Bella was laying on the ground giggling. She looked so happy, my family had made her the happiest person in the world, and I couldn't even be apart of it. I noticed Alice walking towards me, her thoughts were blocked, this could not be good.

APOV-

Two weeks ago. That's how long it's been since I had that vision. Bella was in love with Edward and he was going to hurt her. He planned on ignoring her and acting as if he still hated her and he was doing a good job at it. Bella had asked Jasper why Edward hated her so much and, along with the rest of the family, he didn't know. None of us knew, but I planned on finding out. Emmett, Jasper and Bella were throwing mud at each other and laughing like idiots. Bella's poor outfit was ruined. It was a sin, I tell you! I had a mission though, and I would not get distracted by clothes. Yet.

Edward was standing off to the side, watching the show with a remorseful face. Well, that was odd.

"Edward. We need to talk." I told him. He nodded. I took off towards the Canada area. I didn't want the rest of the family to hear this. It would be just Edward and I. He had followed me, I was a little worried that he wouldn't, but I heard his footsteps behind me. I stopped right before the border.

"Edward, What's your deal with Bella?" I questioned. Might as well get straight to the point. He looked up at me and just stared. Finally he sighed.

"Alice. I'm in love with her." WHAT!!! Edward was in love with my baby sister. My thirteen year old sister! NO WAY!

"Your kidding right?" He shook his head and looked down at his hands. I was getting ready to say something mean and cruel, but my visions had other plans.

_Bella sitting out on the back porch crying her eyes out, Edward coming out and wrapping his arms around her. _

"_I'm so sorry Bella. You don't deserve me. I'm going to leave you forever." She looked up with panicked eyes._

"_Edward. No! I want you to be here! I'm, I , uhm." She trailed off a blush creeping up her cheeks._

"_What Bella?" She looked lost for words. She didn't know what to say. So, she showed him. She leaned in and kissed him. He instantly pulled away from her, the second he realized what was happening. _

"_Bella. No. I'm a monster. A killer. I have to leave you. Goodbye, angel." Edward was gone and Bella was crying again. Emmett came out and sat with her and held her and she cried and cried. _

"Your not leaving us are you, Edward?"

"Not yet, not until I'm too dangerous for her."

"Your staying Edward. You didn't have to see what I just saw Bella. You leave Bella falls. I won't let that happen."

"Alice, you've seen it happen. It's going to happen. Prepare yourself." His eyes were black and cold. It made me angry. Bella was our world. He couldn't hurt her.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. You will _not_ hurt Bella. Do you understand me?"

"Fine. Alice, but I can't change the future. I'm in love with her, but I'm not going to be with her. Even you wouldn't allow that. Bella's your baby sister, do you really think you would like it if she was with me?"

"Edward, that's exactly what's going to happen. On her 15th birthday, you'll realize it all. It's going to happen, you just better get used to it." I couldn't listen to anymore of his protests. I took of towards the house, Edward was right behind me, but I ignored him. Bella loved him and he wasn't going to hurt her because he thought he wasn't good enough. I wouldn't allow it. I, Alice Cullen, will make sure those two end up together. Even if it takes a hundred _thousand_ years.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**This is the third chapter within 24 hours! (:**


	10. Edward Cullen is a Dead Man

**I know I told you you would get three chapters, but I'm really tired and it's three in the morning, but you know what. I'm going to get you four chapter tomorrow even if i have to pull an all nighter! **

**I promise! **

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**

* * *

Edward's POV**-**

Today was Bella's fourteenth birthday and moving day. We were moving back to Fork's. Bella's home town. She was nervous about going back, she didn't remember much, but she was afraid of what she was going back to. Lately, Bella had just plain ignored me. She didn't give me her angry glares or her dazzling smiles. She just didn't acknowledge me, I was invisible to her and that hurt more than anyone could ever know. The glares and the smiles told me she still knew I was around, but silence, it was dreadful. It was the worst thing that I could ever image. I wanted to just tell her that I loved her, too, but that just wasn't possible, especially not today. Alice had invited everyone in Bella's grade over to the house for Bella's Birthday/Going away party. She had decorated the house and yard for a Masquerade Ball. It was simply dazzling. Alice could throw a party that was for sure.

Alice. Alice hasn't spoken one word to me since the day she saw my future. I hadn't really decided on when I was going to leave, but it was going to be soon. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't be around this silent Bella anymore. Not when I wanted her. I wanted her to be mine and just mine, and knowing that she wanted that too only made it more alluring.

Today was it. I had to leave tonight. The sooner the better. I don't know where I'll go, but I can never come back here, never. I would have caused Bella the deepest pain someone can feel. My family will hate me for it, but this is what I have to do.

"_No,Edward. It isn't. You can stay and love Bella. She loves you! Why can't you just give it up."_ Alice was leaning against the my door frame frowning.

"I have to go Alice. I can't take the chance of hurting her." Alice shook her head.

"Edward, I had to watch what's going to happen to Bella if you leave. She'll fall apart. She won't be Bella anymore."

"She'll come around after awhile. I'm leaving tonight Alice. This is what has to happen." Before I finished Alice was gone.

"_This is going to kill her Edward."_ I saw a glimpse of Bella crying Emmett's arms wrapped around her and then it was gone. I wonder what that was. Alice playing mind games. I didn't have time for this, I had to get ready for the party.

Jasper, Emmett, and I were all wearing black tuxes with black masks. The only differences were that u was wearing a midnight blue bow tie. Jasper had a emerald green tie and Emmett had a blood red bow tie. This was going to really be the crappiest night of my life, but at least I would get to have one dance with Bella before it was all over. That was the thought that would get me through the night. I had to leave, to keep my soul mate safe.

"_Edward! I'm not happy about this!"_ Alice's thoughts screamed and she thought that I was. I didn't want to leave Bella. I wanted to kiss her, to tell her that I loved her and that I would never let anything bad ever happen to her, but I couldn't, because as much as I wanted her, I didn't want her to be with a monster like me, it was the last thing that I would ever want for _my_ Bella.

EM'S POV-

Edward Cullen is a _**dead**_ man. He was going to hurt me baby sister in the deepest way possible on her birthday! I couldn't believe it. They man had no heart. He was going to leave. He walked back in to our lives and he was just going to leave. I hated him. He was going to hurt poor innocent Bella, because he thought that he would hurt her. Was he stupid? Jasper was the newest at this and he hasn't even attempted to hurt her. I thought about burning him, but that would upset Bella and Esme. I had no choice, but to accept it and hope to god that Edward would change his mind, because if he didn't I was the one who would have to be there for my baby sister. I was her big brother, her protector. Even from Edward.

JPOV-

Bella was falling more and more in love with Edward every day, but she was also confused. She wanted to know why he hated her, why he gave her angry stares. She loved him, but she was embarrassed to tell him. She had written it all down in a journal that we passed back in forth. She thought that she had done something wrong, something to make him hate her. Even though she had down nothing. Edward was just an over controlling idiot. Bella was a fourteen year old girl. She was having feelings for a vampire who hated her, she had every right to be confused. I was confused! I couldn't get how two people could have such an intense bond, and neither of them admit to it. Edward had decided to run away, to hurt Bella, by leaving us. It was horrible and Bella wouldn't be able to recover from this. This was going to kill her, she would be empty, she wouldn't be Bella anymore, and that was horrible. A life without my sister, to talk to, didn't seem like a very good life at all. Edward had to change his mind. He just had to.

RPOV-

My poor baby sister. She was going to get crushed, by her true love. He was an idiot. I couldn't believe that he would do this to her. He loved her, she loved him, why couldn't he just embrace it, and love her back. It wasn't difficult, she was so easy to fall in love with. She was the light of this family, she was having her fourteenth birthday today, she was becoming a woman.

We were curling her hair, Alice and I. Getting her ready for her masquerade Ball. She was going to look fabulous. Alice and I had made her look stunning. All eyes were going to be on her tonight. Alice and I had just finished her hair so we helped her into her dress. She had a midnight blue spaghetti strap. She looked Beautiful. Blue was her color. Her mask was also blue with glitter all over it. She had flats, due to her clumsiness we didn't want her to fall and get hurt.

"Rose, Alice. Thank you so much. I look simply amazing!" Bella gushed. She really truly did. We were all standing around the mirror admiring how amazing Bella looked when Alice squealed and started jumping up and down.

"What is it, Ali?" Bella asked.

"It's nothing, Bella. Tonight just got a whole lot better. She smiled before she motioned us out of the bathroom. I wonder what that was about.

APOV-

That was the best vision I have ever had! Edward was...

* * *

**HAHA! CLIFFFFYYYYY!!!! (:**

**But, I bet you can guess where this is going, or can you? (:**

**Well, READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	11. Masquerade Ball

**Okay, so I am totally pumped right now! We have hit 100 reviews! (:**

**madz- You were my one hundreth reviewer! (:**

**Jazzy'sGirl4ever - You always leave a review on every chapter thank you so much! (: **

**chickenn - you leave the most in detail reviews, that i love so much! Thanks for all the ideas and the character! (:**

**motherduckatschool - your pretty amazing. You always have wicked feedback. Thanks so much! **

**Anywho! Here's your chapter! (:**

* * *

BPOV-

The ball was in full swing. Alice had defiantly out done herself, but that was Alice. I had danced with every boy in my class, and some of them twice. I had danced with Emmy and Jazz, and Rose and Ali. The only dance that I hadn't gotten was the one that I wanted the most. I wanted to dance, he had danced with Lizzie, and with every other girl in my class, but he completely avoided me, like he'd been doing for the past few weeks. I didn't know why, that day at the park, we'd had a lot of fun, or at least I thought we did. Ever since that day though he hasn't said anything to me. We haven't spoken, it's been heartbreaking. I knew that I was only fourteen and that I shouldn't feel this tied to a person, but I was. Edward was the one, and he didn't want anything to do with me. I didn't know how to deal with this, or what to do. I talked to Jasper about it every day. He helped me deal with the pain and the confusion.

Emmett announced that this was the last dance. I walked over to where my dad and mom were sitting and sat with them. I didn't feel much like dancing anymore.

"Bella, honey, It's the last dance. Don't you want to dance with someone?" Esme's gentle face was full of confusion.

"There's only one person that I really wanted to dance with all night, and he ignored me. So, no, I don't' want to dance." Esme's face fell, she knew. I had told her and daddy everything. They told me that Edward had his own way to work things out and that he would come around eventually. Emmett had started the last song, The Mess I Made by Parachute. How fitting. I looked out at the dance floor every one pairing up and finding a partner. Emmett and Rose. Alice and Jasper. Carisle and Esme even left me and went and danced. I had to get out of her, before I went crazy looking for him. I couldn't find him anywhere. He was probably with one of the pretty girls in my class. Not like I blamed him. Who would want to be with plain Jane Bella. No one, that's who. I got up and headed for the house. I was half way across the dance floor when someone grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I looked up to see Edward. And boy did he look amazing. His bronze hair was messy and adorable. I had to resist the urge to run my hands through it. His beautiful emerald eyes were burning into mine.

"Bella, will you dance with me?" His voice was musical. So light and beautiful.

"I would love to, Edward." He grabbed my hand and lead me to the center of the dance floor.

"So, who paid you to dance with me?" I asked. There was no way that he would willingly talk to me, let alone dance with me. He looked shocked, then angry.

"No one. I just wanted to dance with you." His eyes shone bright with the sincerity of his words and I believed him.

"Edward, What's going on with us? You haven't talked to me in weeks. You give me dirty looks and leave a room when I even get close to it? What's wrong with me?"

"Bella, There's nothing wrong with you. Nothing at all. It's me. I, uh, I think I might be in love with you and I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to hurt you, but Bella. I'm not strong enough to stay away from you. I want you. I need to be able to hold you, to kiss you, to do what ever the heck I want with you. I want you to be mine Bella." His grip around my waist tightened. I felt my eyes start to water. Edward wanted me. He wanted me to be his. He wanted everything that I had been dreaming about since that day at the park. He was my angel. My beautiful amazing guardian angel and he wanted to be with me.

"Edward. I don't think that I'm in love with you. I know I am. I'm in love with you Edward Cullen." My voice was strong no matter how crazy I was feeling inside. I wanted this. I wanted Edward. I wanted to have his arms around me all the time, not just when we were dancing. The song was comign to na end and there was only one thing that could make me birthday perfect. The one thing that had clouded my every thought, my every dream. I wanted to kiss Edward and that's exactly what I did. He was staring down at me shocked, I stopped dancing stood up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. At first he just stood there, but soon he wrapped both of his arms around me and deepened it. He finally pulled away and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Bella, do you want your brothers to burn me alive?" I giggled. I looked over and saw Emmett and Jasper huddled in a corner with Alice and Rose frantically trying to calm them down. Silly, Overprotective brothers.

"Now why would I want a silly thing like that. I love you remember?"

"And, I love you Bella." I sighed content. This was by far the best thing that had ever happened to me. He set me back down on the ground as everyone started to head over to us to say there final good byes. This was the last time that I would ever see any of them. Ever. I would miss Lizzie. She was the best friend that I had ever had. She always knew exactly what to say, she was like another sister to me. I saw her walking up to me with tears in her eyes.

"Bella, I'm going to miss you so much! Do you really have to leave?" I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks. Lizzie was my best friend, and I was leaving her behind.

"Yeah, we really do. I'm going to miss you like crazy. Your the best friend I've ever had." I threw my arms around her and gave her a big hug. She held on to me. I'm not sure how long we stood like that, just holding each other and crying, but I didn't care about who saw. This was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do.

"Lizzie, Your mom's here." Rose's gentle voice called. She pulled away gave me one last hug.

"You better call me Bella Marie McCarty!" She yelled before walking over to her mom's mini van. It continued on like that until everyone was gone. Edward hadn't left my side threw it all, but neither had Emmet and Jasper. This was going to get complicated, but I didn't care. I had an amazing boyfriend and an even better family. How could life get any better?

* * *

**SO?!?!?!**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	12. Short and Sweet

**Really short, but cute. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**

* * *

We were on a plane and on our four hour plane ride to Forks. It was going to be the longest trip of my life, being that Emmett had insisted on sitting with me, saying that we needed to bond. He just didn't want me sitting with Edward, and he didn't care that he had to sit with me all the way there. Stupid overprotective big vampire brothers.

"Bella, Let's play truth or dare!" Emmett boomed. Edward and Rose were sitting in front of us and Alice and Jasper behind us. They all groaned. I knew Emmett, and I also knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Emmetttt" I whined. I gave him my best pout, but those things don't work on Emmett. Not unless your Rose.

"Bella. Truth or Dare." Ugh! This wasn't good either way I was screwed. I really didn't want to play this idiotic game. I was going to get embarrassed, it was inevitable.

"Truth." I decided maybe that would be the best way to start. I heard Edward groan. Something that Emmett had though in his mind wasn't very appealing to him. This made me regret choosing truth, I should have just went with the stupid dare.

"Bella, have you ever thought about doing anything sexual with our dear Edward." I knew it. Here comes the blush. I could lie. I was getting pretty good at it, but then that would defeat the purpose of the game. I had thought about doing things with Edward, but that really wasn't something I wanted Emmett to know.

"No, Emmett. I haven't. We've only been dating for about 6 hours, I think I'll need at least 8." I gave him a wicked grin. He just stared at me opened mouth, while the rest of my family laughed at him. That's what he gets, even though I didn't tell him the truth.

"My turn. Ali, truth or dare?" Alice was jumping up and down. She was always so hyper and full of joy.

"Dare, Bells!" She yelled. She was as bad as a preschooler. I didn't really know what to dare her to do, but then I saw it the food cart. I stopped the hostess and had her give me a slice of pizza.

"I dare you to eat this." I gave her an innocent smile. She looked disgusted. Everyone in my family looked rather disgusted. It was funny watching there reactions to human food. They found it revolting. They hated the smells and the looks of it. She took the pizza and ate it slowly bite by bite, the look of disgust worsening with every bite.

"That was disgusting! My turn! Eddie boy! Truth or dare?" I turned around and looked at Edward. He looked angry. This was going to b e interresting.

"Truth, Alice." He growled.

"How long have you _**wanted **_my dear baby sister?" Wanted? Wait. What? Edward wanted to do that. With me? Edward looked like if he could die, he would have. He just looked at her, for a very long time. Emmett, Jasper, and Rose giving him the death stare.

"Uh, since that day, she, uh told me off on the front porch. I thought It was kinda hot." He choked. Oh my god! Emmett jumped the seat and tackled him. Alice ripped him off of him and brought him back to his seat.

"I hereby declare this game, over!" I yelled. Everyone nodded and turned around to face th front. I leaved my haed against Emmett's shoulder. He put an arm around my protectively.

"Go to sleep Bella. We'll be there before you know it." I nodded and leaned snuggled into his side.

"Emmy?"

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Your a pretty amazing big brother. I love you."

"I love you too, Bells." He gave me his signature smile and kissed my hair.

The last thing I remember before falling asleep is the thought of how in the world I was going to live in the same house with my boyfriend and my big brothers.

EM'S POV-

Bella was sound asleep. She was leaning against my shoulder with an arm slung over my stomach. She was adorable when she slept. She was so peaceful. She quite. What was I going to do about her and Edward. I loved Bella and I wanted her to be happy, but I didn't want Edward to have his hands all over her. I had to protect her. I just didn't know how.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	13. Tanya's Visit

**Well, there you go.**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**

* * *

JPOV-

Tanya was coming for a visit. An Emmett had a plan, that sadly I had agreed to help him with. Tanya had this thing for Edward, well that was kinda an understatement. Tanya wanted Edward she always has, and honestly she probably always will. Emmett's plan was to get Tanya to kiss Edward just as Bella walked in.

I really didn't want to be involved in this, but honestly everyone was getting sick of the way Edward was putting his hands on out fourteen year old sister. So, for the past six months Emmett has been scheming, and when Alice told us that Tanya would be here today, well, that kinda just sealed the deal.

I had always promised myself that I would never hurt Bella, but now I was going to hurt her in the worst way, anyone possibly could. Maybe I wasn't such a good brother after all. I really hated Emmett sometimes.

EM'S POV-

Bella was at school and Tanya had just walked in the door. MY plan was in full swing. See Tanya was going to be up in Eddie's room, when Bella came home from school then she was the key point in the plan, and she had happily agreed to help. Bella would be no the bus ride home right about now, and Edward had just walked up to his room, Tanya hot on his tail.

Now, don't get me wrong, I did feel bad for what I was doing to Bella, I had always vowed to never hurt her, but now I was going back on that. I felt like scum, but I had also vowed to protect her and Edward really needed to keep his hands off of her, but he never did. He was always touching her, and that was going to end. Alice had already told me the results of this and I was happy with them. Edward and Bella would no longer be together, maybe in a few years, when Bella's like 17, but not now, not when she's only fourteen, she's to sweet and innocent for that. Edward will not take away her innocence. I won't allow it.

"I'm home." Bella called from the hall. She came in and smiled at all of us before dashing up the stairs to Edward's room. Jasper looked at me and frowned along with Alice, but Rose looked happy, she wasn't happy with Edward. Not one bit. Here goes nothing.

BPOV-

I had just got home from school and I ran up the stairs to Edward's room. We had been dating for six amazing months. He was the perfect boyfriend, he was always so sweet and innocent and he never hurt me. He was my everything. I walked down the hall to his room and swung open the door, but I just froze. There laying across his bed was Edward and another vampire, making out on the bed. When the heard me come in the stopped. Edward looked up at me.

"Bella, I-" I cut him off.

"It's okay Edward. Who wants to be with a stupid human anyway?" I ran down the hall to my room. I locked my door and my window. He could get through them, if he had wanted to, but I knew he never would and if he did I could always have Emmett come up and tear him to pieces. Edward had cheated on me, with another vampire. I knew it was to good to be true. There was no way that the most gorgeous vampire in existence would want to be with a plain old human like me. The sobs that tear through my chest were violent. I had lost my one true love. It was over. I had lost him. My phone was ringing, pulled it out of my pocket. Text messages. One from Jazz one from him. I can't even think it, it just hurts. I know six months wasn't a long time, but I knew that I had wanted to be with him forever, but he hadn't wanted that. He had wanted more, and he wasn't getting it from me, so he got It from someone else. I wonder how long this has been going on.

"_Bella? Are you okay? Your emotions are making me feel horrible. What's wrong? Can I come up? -Jazz"_

"_I'm fine, Jazz. Edward just cheated on me. No big deal. I'm just a stupid human. Can you put me to sleep, jasper? I don't want to feel anymore. Please?"_

"_Fine, Bella. I'm here if you need me."_

Good old Jasper, the best brother a girl could ask for. I felt the waves of calmness and love, then the sleep overtook me. I slept without a dream without a fear, I was empty.

EPOV-

Tanya. She had been following my around like a lost puppy since she had arrived. I decided that maybe if I went up to my room that I could get away from her until Bella got her, I only had a few more minutes. I could do that. I could fend off Tanya for that long, I hope, but the second I got up to head upstairs she followed me. I sighed, but went up to my room anyway, with her hot on my trail. I walked in and sat on my bed, she sat next to me.

"Ah, we're finally alone." Tanya purred. It was repulsive. All I could think about was my sweet innocent Bella. I had heard come in the door. She was on her way up to see me, finally my salvation. I loved Bella. Loved her more than anything in the whole world, she was the best thing that I had ever happened to me. I hoped that she would be mine forever. I wanted her forever. Bella was coming down the hallway. That's when Tanya tackled me. She threw herself on top of me and started slobbering all over my face. She had me pinned and I couldn't move. I heard Bella's sharp intake of breath. Tanya finally let go of me and I looked up at Bella. She was crumbling.

Bella, I-" She cut me off.

"It's okay Edward. Who wants to be with a stupid human anyway?" She fled down the hallway to her room and slammed her door. I heard her door and windows lock. She didn't want me. We were over. I had lost the most important thing in my life. I grabbed my phone and locked myself in my bathroom. I didn't want to be around Tanya, I could probably kill her right now.

"_Bella. It's not what you think. I'm sorry. Please talk to me."_ I waited, but she never replied. She was crying, and it was because of me. After a while I heard her soft breaths. She was asleep. I had lost her, I had lost my Bella.

* * *

**You really didn't think that it was going to be all nice and fluffy did you? (:**

**READ AND REVIEW. (:**


	14. The New Bella

**UGH!**

**I know! You want to shoot me, but School has literlally swamped me with things. So, I'm going to try and post as many chapters as possible this weekend! **

**I love you all so much! **

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

BPOV-

It has honestly been the worst month of my life. It's been horrible, seeing him everyday when I wake up, but it's just not him I see, It's her too. Every time I look at him, I see her, attached to his face. It makes me want to puke, but the past is behind me, and I can't worry about him anymore. I'm a different Bella now. I'm not a slut, yet, but for fourteen I've slept with a lot of guys. Of course my family knows nothing about it. If they did, I mean they would probably chain me to my bed and never let me leave the house again. Alice and Jasper know that somethings they just don't know exactly what. I never plan ahead, so I'm pretty much a blank to Alice, and I don't really have many emotions anymore, which frustrates Jasper to no end, but they don't press the issue. They think I'm still hung up on Edward, which I am, but I don't act like it, I keep away from him, because he's still trying to tell me he's sorry and it wasn't his fault, but honestly how am I suppose to believe that? I don't, not even at all.

But, anyway, it doesn't matter anymore. This is my new life, my new friends.

A life, that Edward Cullen caused.

* * *

EM'S POV-

This was the worst plan I have ever had in my entire life. I'm so stupid, Bella being with Edward was way better than Bella sleeping around with every boy in town. Yeah, I know. Bella thinks she was so secretive about it, but we go to the same school, honestly there's no way for me not to know, this town is so small. Bella is know as the town slut. My sweet innocent baby sister and I had turned her into this emotionless monster, and I hated myself for it. I was such an idiot. All of us knew about Bella, but none of us had gotten up the nerve to talk to her about it, until now. Rose was sick and tired of it all, so tonight her and Alice were taking over and they were going to sit Bella down and talk to her. They were going to put a stop to this. I knew that this was my fault, but I was glad I didn't have to tell Bella about how I was responsible for the break up. I don't know how she would react to it, but I'm pretty sure I would be hated for life.

I only hoped that one day, she could forgive me.

* * *

RPOV-

"Bella will be home from school in thirty minutes and I want all of you OUT!" I yelled. I was tired of the rumors of everything. Alice and I were going to make things right. Even if that meant kicking my family out for one night. I would defiantly do it. They were filling out of the door now. Edward was the last to go.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, Rose?"

"I'm sorry about what Emmett did to you. I really am."

"It's nothing Rose. The love of my life hates my guts and sleeps with everyone in town. It doesn't kill me inside every day or anything." And with that he was gone. I really hoped that things would work out for them. They deserved to be happy together. I hated that Bella was so young when it happened, but honestly I would rather her be happy with Edward, and not having sex. Then to mope around the house and sleep with every one in town, but I didn't have time for this. Tonight was about Bella and Bella only and her bus had just pulled up.

"Well, Alice. Here goes nothing."

* * *

BPOV-

This was odd. Every single Cullen car was gone. They hadn't6 told me about going hunting, but honestly I really didn't care, sure I still loved my family, but there was nothing they could do to make the pain go away. I walked in the front door and put my bag down. I was about to call out to them and see if anyone was here, when I was swooped up and put in a dining room chair and tied down.

"Bella. I'm sorry we have to do this, but it's for your own good." Alice said. Great, I got it, everyone was gone but Alice and Rose. They were going to try to change what I had become, but it wasn't going to work. I was anew Bella now. One that couldn't be changed easily.

* * *

**I know. It was kinda short, but I hope you loved it anyway. **

**Oh. Explanation! The cullens eyes in chapter one or so, they're colored because i wanted a way to make them my own in a weird way. I hope it doesn't bother anyone! If so I can cahnge it to gold! (:**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love Always,**

**katie-xoxo**


	15. Special Guest

**Another short one, but they'll get longer soon!**

**I promise!**

**READ AND REVIEW! **

**I random reviewer will get to read the next chapter before anyone else! (:**

* * *

**BPOV**-

"What are you guys doing to me?" I spat. They had tied me to a chair, did they think I was a convict?

"Bella, honey, we're worried about you. You don't talk to any of us anymore. You wear all black and you have your lip pierced. What happen to my sweet innocent Bella barbie?" Alice asked.

Alice the best sister I could ever ask for. I loved her more than any of the other Cullen's. She was my shoulder to cry on, my _best_ friend. I don't know why, but that made me not want to tell her what I'd been doing lately. It would take away from the innocent picture Alice still saw in me. I was not innocent anymore, I was a dirty filthy slut. I couldn't relate to the rest of my family anymore. I wasn't a Cullen anymore. I was just Bella McCarty, loner. I was so alone.

"How about we ask Edward about that? Wait. He didn't do anything wrong now did he? He didn't cheat on my with another girl, when he promised me forever, did he? No, he didn't. I guess this is just what I was born to be." My voice was like acid. My sisters recoiled away from me, not that I blamed them. My voice made me want to cringe, it was probably worse to them. I mean I was suppose to be there innocent fourteen year old sister, after all. Rose was the first to recover. Great, this would be fantastic.

"Bella, Edward didn't cheat on you. You've got to listen to him when he tells you that. He's not lying to you. He's telling you the truth." She pleaded. This was ridiculous. They were suppose to stand up for me. Not tie me to chairs and make me believe that Edward wasn't the dirty cheating scum that he is. I hated him with ever cell in my being. He made me what I am today. He made me this. It's all his fault.

"I witnessed with my own eyes, Edward and Tanya making out on his bed. Who knows, if I wouldn't have walked in maybe it would have gone farther." I murmured.

"Rose, She's not going to believe us. There's only one way to fix this and you know it just as well as I do." Rose nodded.

"But, how will it end?" Rose asked. What the crap were they talking about. Alice blanked out, so she was looking into the future. Great, this will be just terrific. It probably has something to do with me and how they were going to renovate my outfit and make me into the old Bella, but I would never be that girl again. I was a shell. No one could break it. I was frozen in my own time. Every day was a fresh slap in the face and that's exactly how I liked it. The pain was a reminder that you should never let a guy get to close to you, just let him have your body and move on to the next one. It was easier. No strings attached, no commitments.

"She'll hate him, for the rest of her existence. It will kill him, you'll leave us." Alice murmured. Rose looked shocked. This was not the answer she expected.

"We can't use him then, but I have an idea Alice. How about this?" Rose planned something in her head so I wouldn't know, and it cause Alice to start jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl.

"That's perfect Rose and it'll work to! I'll go get her. She'll be here by six. Untie Bella and get her some food and by the time your done I'll be back!" And with that Alice was gone. Rose untied me and led me into the kitchen. She looked like she didn't have the patience for anything so she just made me a sandwich and threw me a bag of chips.

"Eat. You'll have a visitor soon."

"Who?" I asked, with my mouth full.

"Me! Hi Bells!" Alice was standing beside someone I hadn't seen in seven months. Someone that it was giving me chills to see. Someone that could change me, or not.

"OH MY GOD.....!"

* * *

**SO?**

**Short, I know, but other than that?**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**


	16. Breakdowns and Realizations

**I know you love me! **

**Three chapters in one weekend. (:**

**Anyway, I would really like to have more reviews and all you know?**

**Get it to 200 and I'll love you forever and ever. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**

* * *

"_Who?" I asked, with my mouth full._

"_Me! Hi Bells!" Alice was standing beside someone I hadn't seen in seven months. Someone that it was giving me chills to see. Someone that could change me, or not. _

"_OH MY GOD.....!"_

Lizzie. Lizzie my absolute best friend was standing in front of me right now. For a long time I just stood there, scared to death of what she would think of me. Would she love the new Bella? The scary Bella that slept around with anyone and everyone in her grade. That wasn't the Bella that Lizzy had know, would she even give this Bella a chance. I doubted it, and with that thought. I crumpled, I couldn't lose Lizzie, she was the best friend I had. She was my best friend. My very best friend. I was sitting on the floor my head in my hands, with Lizzie's arms around me.

"Bella, It's all going to be alright. We're going to work through this together. I'm here for you." _I'm here for you. _Was she? Would she still be there for me after I told her what I'd done, what I'd been doing? I didn't know. I didn't know anything. Not how long I had sat there crying into her lap. I didn't know when Alice and Rose had left. All I knew was that I was scared. Scared of losing the only real friend I had.

"Lizzie, I'm so sorry. So so sorry." I sobbed. She stroked my hair.

"Bella, It's okay. Just tell me everything. _Everything_." I looked up into her eyes, there wasn't anything there, but acceptance. So, I told Lizzie everything. How many people I had really slept with. How every time I looked at Edward my heart squeezed and I had to look myself away from everyone to cry for a little while. I was broken. I told her about everything. I told her that despite everything, I still wanted him back. I did, I hadn't told anyone that, but despite everything, I still loved him and I still wanted him to be mine. He was my everything. I still wanted him. God, I had been so stupid. I had lost my virginity, I had lost it to not someone I loved but some jerk, who only wanted me to hump and dump. As he called it.

Lizzie brought me up to me bedroom and laid me on my bed. She laid beside me and told me about how things had been back home.

"Bella. I have a surprise for you, that might make you a little happier." She was grinning from ear to ear.

"What is it, Lizzie?"

"We're moving to forks." She said. I screamed! Lizzie was going to be with me again! I hugged her tightly. This was great.

"This is great Lizzie! It's so exciting!" I just laid next to my best friend feeling so much lighter and more free than I had since we moved. This was great. I could have someone to talk to, someone to tell my secrets to and someone to cry to.

"Lizzie, would you maybe be interested in helping me get Edward back?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Bella, Are you sure your ready for him, so soon?" She asked. She was worried.

"Lizzie, I've never felt anything close to the feeling I get when Edward touches me. He's the one for me, and even though he cheated on me, which he swears he didn't do, I still love him."

"Bells, are you sure he cheated. What if by some chance, she was coming on to him, and he was telling you the truth all along..." Her voice trailed off. I thought about it. Thought about everything. Tanya had been on top of him, but Edward hadn't had his arms around her, and when he heard me come in he looked pained. Then with all the constant text messages, well maybe he had been telling me the truth. Maybe I had just overreacted and maid a big deal out of nothing. I looked up at Lizzie. She was right. He's been telling me the truth.

"Lizzie. He didn't cheat. I...I had it all wrong." I was shocked. I was such an idiot. I had just thrown him away. I had hurt him, I had really hurt him along with myself. I'm such an idiot. Such a stupid idiot. I slowly drifted off to sleep. Thinking about what an idiot I really truly was.

* * *

When I woke up, Lizzie was snoring softly beside me. I got up and took a quick shower. I walked down stairs and made myself a pop-tart. I was just taking it out of the toaster when I heard the soft steps of Lizzie coming down the hallway. I turned and flashed her a grin.

"Want one?" She nodded and I pointed to the box. She got herself a pop tart and come and sat beside me on the island.

"So, what are we going to do today Bella?" I honestly had no idea. I hadn't had company in so long.

"Let's just have a movie day, and catch up."

"That sounds like fun!" We went into the living room and started to watch step brothers. We were having so much fun. Laughing and Joking, just like old times. This was great, I was so glad Lizzie was back into my life.

It was all going fine, until Edward walked through the door. His bronze hair was tousled from the run. His emerald eyes bright and familiar. He looked stunning. I felt my jaw drop and had to quickly recover. I had to get him back, I looked over at Lizzie and she was trying to restrain a giggle. I threw a pillow at her. What a friend she was.

"Bella. Lizzie." He said curtly before he was gone. I had some serious damage control to do. I loved him and I had really screwed this one up. Stupid Bella.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Lizzie's back. (:**

**READ AND REVIEW.**

**Much love,**

**Katie. (:**


	17. Phase 1

**I"m BACK! (:**

**I've finally free of band! So guess what that means I'm fully devoted back to you guys and you have no idea what i have in store for you! **

**This chapter is kinda short but it's sorta let's get back into chapter!**

**READ AND REVIEW! (:**

* * *

"Phase one of getting you and Edward back together, will be getting you to look like, well, Bella again."

Lizzie and I were sitting on my bed, brainstorming and putting ideas together. This was phase one, and the list just went on and on.

"For phase one, I have called in some assistance. ALICE! ROSE!" Oh god! Not them, not the fashion and hair Nazis of our poor unfortunate planet. I groaned.

"Lizzie. You can't let them get to me. You have no idea what you've gotten me into. We're going to be here for days, no YEARS! They are CRAZY!" Just then Alice and Rose appeared in my doorway, with their instruments of torture.

"Now Bella, Is that anyway to talk about your amazing sisters who got you your best friend back and sisters that are going to get your boyfriend back for you. I don't think so. Now, come here so I can get your hair back to your natural color and not that nasty black." Rose pulled me into the bathroom and sat me down.

There was no point in struggling with them. They were vampires about ten thousand times stronger than me and I wanted this. I wanted to get Edward back again. I relaxed into my chair and just thought about everything that had happened to me in the last few days. I was going to get Edward back, I could smile at that. It's been so long since I've seen that brilliant crooked smile, those sparkling emerald eyes, or that amazing figure. I mean sure I'd seen him around the house, but he'd seemed so guarded so controlled. He wasn't my Edward then, but he will be soon.

Edward would have to take me back. After I changed back to the old Bella the one that he had fallen in love with in the first place. Edward would come back to me, we would be happy again. We just had to be, we were meant for each other.

"Alice, Can I ask you something?" I wasn't so sure anymore. What if Edward hated me for the way that I had acted.

"Sure Bella. Shoot." I was biting my bottom lip. Good thing they had already taken out all of my pierces.

"Do you think, that I've screwed up to badly, that... Edward won't want me anymore?" I still had my eyes closed. I didn't want to see anyone's face. I just wanted to know. The silence was incredibly loud though.

"Bella, Edward is going to be... difficult at first, but you mustn't let that discourage you, because he's going to come around after that. He's still in love with you, but he feels that everything is his fault when it's not, and it's not yours either."

"Who's fault is it then Alice? I was the one who accused him of going something that he told me over and over and over again that he didn't do. I mean seriously I should have believed him, if I would have just believed him we could still be Edward and Bella, happily ever after. But I was an idiot. I should have just listened."

I held back the tears that were threatening to slid down my face. I had to be brave I had to stay strong. I was going to get Edward back. I just had to.

"Bella, It's going to work out, and anyway. We already have phase one complete." Lizzie was always so cheerful. I opened my eyes and my mouth fell open. My hair which I had dyed black was my normal chocolate brown, my piercings had been taken out and they had covered up the wholes with make-up. They had put a light peachy lip gloss on my lips and curled my hair in big loose curls. I looked amazing. I was speechless.

"Well, do you like it?" Alice was nearly jumping out of her skin. She already knew how I was going to react. I sprung into her and rose's arms.

"Thank you guys so much!" They smiled at me. My beautiful sisters had turned me back into my old self. It felt good, I felt lighter. Lizzie grabbed my hand.

"Now it's time for phase two."

* * *

**SO?**

**REVIEW! (:**


	18. Beta

**I NEED A BETA! (:**

**Let me know if you'd be interested. (:**

**and please REVIEWWWW!!!!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! **


	19. Phase Two and Emmett

**It's SATURDAY!!!! You know what that means! UPDATE! I'm going to try to give you a couple of chapters.**

**Sorry I've been a slacker. I give you full permission to CYBER slap me. (: **

**But, still ten reviews on the last chapter! That's it! I thought you guys loved me more than that! (: **

**Anyway, enough of me, it's time for phase two! (:**

* * *

BPOV-

We had some serious damage control to do, but I think that with my sisters and Lizzie on my side that every thing was going to work out. Alice had picked out a short denim blue jean skirt and a purple tank top for me to wear, with a pair of black and purple plaid flats. I had to admit, I didn't recognize myself, for a while, but after I studied myself for a while, I found the Bella that had always been there, hiding behind what I had made myself.

"Okay, Bella. Phase Two. We're going to start with throwing you right down Edward's throat, but then when he starts to realize you know that you screwed up, we're going to back off. Make him work for you a little, let him know he should have been more careful with Tanya around."

Lizzie was my savior. I don't know how much longer I would have stayed zombie Bella, if it hadn't been for her. Probably, a very, very long time.

"So Bella," Alice began, "What your going to do is, your going to go and knock on Edward's door, and ask him if you can talk to him, flirt it up, tell him that you know you made a mistake, that your sorry, but if I know my brother at all, he's going to try and kiss you- Don't let him."

"Wait, What? Why can't he kiss me?"

"Because Bella, that would make this all pointless, this would show that your the only one who knows that made a mistake." Rose said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, so flirt with him, but no physical contact?"

"Did we say that? You can touch him all you want, but you don't let him touch you."

"Am I the only one in this room remembering his condition?" Lizzie didn't know about the vampire thing, and I really didn't want her to, I wasn't sure how she would react, but knowing Lizzie, she would take it all in stride.

"Bella, Edward wouldn't dare, because if he does, his Volvo won't be running anymore."Rose said, and I have to say she had a particularly evil expression on her face. I think she would enjoy trashing the Volvo. Honestly, I think I would enjoy helping her.

"Okay, Bella. This is all we can do for you, so go get em' girl." Lizzie said, and with that the pushed me out in the hall.

I took a minute to calm myself down and think about what I was going to say. I took a deep breath and headed down the hall to Edward's room. I took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." His voice was so musical, so beautiful. It made my heart beat faster. I walked into the room and Edward was laying on his bed, one arm laying across his chest, the other over his eyes.

"Edward?" He seemed surprised at my presence, he shoot up straight in his bed and just stared at me. I didn't really know what to do from there, so I just stood there.

"Bella? Is it really you?" He was in front of me before I could blink, trapping me against the door with his body. I was small enough to duck under his arm.

"Uh, yeah. It is. I wanted to talk to you..." I walked over to his bed and sat on the end. He came and sat beside me, keeping the distance between us this time, remembering the boundaries I guess. I didn't like how sad and how far away he was from me, it was like I was the smelly kid or something.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked. I moved closer to him, so that our legs were touching, he didn't move away.

"I, uh, I'm sorry." My voice was so soft, if it wasn't for the vampire hearing thing, I don't think he would have heard me. I was looking at my hands. I didn't want to see his face. It was a long time before he said anything, it seemed to go on forever. I was tempted to get up and leave, but I wanted to fix this, I wanted him back. I had to take the first steps, I had to stay. He reached over and put his hand under my chin, and made it so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for, It was me who was the idiot, I should have been more prepared for Tanya. I should have been listening more closely to her and Emmett's minds."

Wait, what?

"Why Emmett?" I asked. Emmett how could he have anything to do with this?

"Emmett seems to know more than he leads on." Whatever, this wasn't about Emmy, I would talk to him later.

"Edward, I did everything wrong. I should have listened to you, if I would have listened to you, we could have been together all this time, without each of us avoiding the other." I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine. I wanted to feel closer to him, any way I could.

"Bella, this isn't your fault. I should have avoided you all this time, I should have tried to talk to you, I should have done something."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you listen to me, I'm trying to apologize and tell you that I'm still in _love _with you and you just keep trying to take the blame. This was MY fault." I climbed into his lap and took both sides of his face in my hands. "Edward, I am truly and honestly sorry for what I have done and said about you, you are the one and only love of my life, and I don't know how I could have ever not believed what you told me, your my whole world and I am so, so sorry."

I could feel the tears coming so, I kissed his cheek and then got up and made my way to the door. He sat there stunned for a moment. I was almost to the door when he beat me and stood in front of it. Stupid vampire abilities.

"Bella, don't leave yet, please." He was pleading with me, but Alice had prepared me for this. I walked up to him, got so close that we were touching stood on my tip toes and whispered in his ear.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward. We'll talk later." I looked at his face and had to refrain from giggling, he was shocked. I walked around him and out the door. I ran to Alice's room just in case he decided to come after me, but I didn't think he would and if he did I would scream for Emmy. That would be interesting. When I got into Alice's room, they wanted every detail, and I told them everything. All of it, I was so thankful for Alice, for that last move. His face was priceless.

"Has anyone seen Emmy. I think I need to talk to him. Edward said that Emmett knows more than he leads on, and I think I might need to talk to him." Alice glanced at Rose with a worried expression.

"It was going to have to happen sooner or later, Alice." Rose said. She looked upset.

"What?" They both looked upset.

"Just go find Emmett, but try to remember he loves you, Bella." Alice said. I nodded and got off the bed and headed to the front room. Where I heard Jazzy and Emmy playing video games. When I walked into the room Jasper came over to me and gave me a hug.

"Go easy on him sis. He only did it because he loves you so much." I was getting ready to ask him what he was talking about, but he was already gone.

"Come over here Bella." He oped his arms to me and I sat on his lap just like I always did when I was six years old. Emmett and I had had our differences, but he'd always been my teddy bear.

"Bella, I need to tell you something..." I nodded. "I was sorta the reason that Tanya attacked Edward just as you walked in. I planned it, so you guys would break up, because I didn't like the thought of my baby sister, being with Edward. I just couldn't get my mind around it, but now that I've had time to live with it, I know that Edward's the best guy for you, he's who you should have been with all along. It's okay if you hate me Bella. I'll understand, I ruined your life, I made things a lot harder than the should have been. I'm so sorry Bella. I-"

"Shut up Emmett. Your my big brother. My guess is that Jasper was probably in on it to, even if it was only a little bit. I could never, _ever _hate you Emmett. Your my teddy bear, and I'll always love you, but Emmett, I'm a big girl now, I'm not your six year old sister who needs you to pick her up out of the mud. I'm your fifteen year old sister who needs you to protect me from all the bad things out there, that scare me, that make me wanna run and hide, but I've never had that feeling, because I've always had you and Jazzy to scare those things away for me. I love you, Emmy, but if you break Edward and I up again, I'm going to chop your balls off."

With that, I hopped up off his lap and went to my room. Today had been a good day. Tomorrow would be even better. When I walked into my room there was a text on my phone.

_I wasn't done talking to you yet._

_It's not nice to dazzle people like that._

_-Edward_.

Silly Edward, this was just the beginning,.

* * *

**REVIEW! (:**


	20. Phase 3 and Shopping with Alice

**I know, I know. I suck. It's been a century since I've updated my story, and I left you in a completely horrible spot. Life just got busy, and I didn't have the time to do the thing I loved the most, but I'm going to change that, because after re-reading this story I realized how much I really love it.**

**I love you guys, and I'm really sorry!**

**To all of you that are reading this, and are still as faithful as ever, You are truly amazing, and I love you. **

* * *

BPOV-

It was time for phase three. Completely ignoring Edward. Alice seems to think that if I get him all worked up like I did the other night, and then just go cold it will make him pursue me more. I'm not so sure about this, but Alice is the one who can see the future, so I guess I should probably trust her.

I had just woken up and Emmy and Jazzy were waiting outside my room. This was not going to end well. I just knew they had to be up to something. When you get those two crazy boys together you get nothing, but trouble!

"Ohhh, Bellllaaaa! We have a surprise for youuu!" Emmett boomed.

"Emmy, I've been up for 10 minutes. Can I at least have time to brush my teeth?"

"No! There's no time for that!" Before I knew it I was being picked up and carried out the door to some unknown destination. Awesome. Just how I wanted to start the first day of Spring Break.

"What are we doing, guys?" They had finally stopped running when they saw Alice and Rose. We were in Canada. AGAIN. What was up with these stupid vampires and taking me to Canada?

"BELLA! We are going to get you the best bikini money can buy! Jasper, Emmett, go back home and get us plane tickets to Florida. We're going on vacation! We'll be home in about three hours, so get a plane that will leave around 8. That way Rose, Bella, and I will all have time to pack, okay?"

"Heck yea! Florida bound baby!" and with that they were gone. My brothers were insane. They were about to run home, when the word bikini clicked in their minds. Jasper was the first to say something.

"Alice! You are not putting my baby sister in a bikini. When we are going to Florida, for SPRING BREAK!" He was yelling. It was the loudest and most upset that I have ever heard him. I could feel the rage, and protection of his emotions effecting me.

"Jazzy, you're hurting my emotions." I whispered. I felt like I was getting ready to kill someone and that was not how I wanted to feel. I just wanted to get this over with already. Jasper took a deep breath gave me a sympathetic look, and then disappeared, but Emmett hadn't had his turn yet.

"Emmett. Before you say a word, If you throw a fit about this. You can stay home, you will not ruin our fun, now go home and pack just like you were told." Rose was stern. Emmett wanted to say something, but he knew that the consequences would be unbearable. Rose tended to use sex against my brother, and that was his downfall. I shuddered. Gross thoughts. Emmett turned and ran after Jasper.

"God, those two are completly ridiculous!

"Alright, Alice. Let's get this over with." I looked up at my sister's and they were giving me that look. The one that meant that they were up to something and that I better be on my toes.

"Bella. Edward's going on vacation with us. So that means we have to get you looking seductive, but you can't look at him, can't touch him, can't even TALK to him."

"ALICE! That's not fair." I was pouting. I usually get my way when I use the pout.

"Oh, no baby sister, Not this time. This is for your own good. I know Edward, and this will bug him, and with the clothes and bathing suits were going to be buying you, he'll be dying to put his hands on you, but you can't let him. If you let him, he'll think that he's in charge, and that is not what we want. You need to be the dominate figure in this relationship." Rose said.

I had just gotten the lecture of a lifetime from my sister, but I understood what she meant. If I wanted Edward to take my seriously I had to show him that I was the boss in this relationship.

"Alright girls, make me hot." I exclaimed.

Rose and Alice jumped and squealed like it was Christmas morning. Rose scooped me up in her arms and they took me to store after store making me try on so many different bikini's but finally we found the one that made me look amazing. I adored it. Soon as I bet it on I knew that it was the one.

The bikini was midnight blue. The top was mostly strings, except for the two small triangles that covered my boobs. It was the sluttiest thing that I have ever bought. The bottom was also a string bikini. I also had a red bikini which was for later in the week. It was much more conservative. I think that we got it for my brother's sake, because when they saw this blue one they would probably piss themselves.

"Bella. You look stunning in that blue bikini. You are going to drive Edward wild! He's not going to know what to do with himself, but we aren't done yet! We still have to get you a new seductive wardrobe.

I whined, but I knew better than to argue, cause Alice would make me go whether I wanted to or not. Rose shot me a sympathetic look. She know that I didn't like to shop, but Alice loved playing barbie doll with me and I didn't want to let her down. So we went to about FIFTY other stores where Alice picked out the sluttiest clothes I can imagine. Then we FINALLY headed home.

"Jasper! Emmett! Edward!" Alice called. She had about fifty bags in one arm, another fifty on the other, plus the one's Rose was carrying. To say that she was out of control would be an understatement.

"Yes, Alice" They all chimed in unison. I could feel Edward looking at me, but I looked anywhere but at him. Emmett and Jasper looked at the bags with disgust. They still weren't used to the idea of their baby sister growing up.

"Carry these bags upstairs for Bella. She needs to pack. We will leave in exactly two hours!" Alice and Rose ran upstairs, and started packing all of their things and the boys grabbed the bags.

"Jazzy?" He was by my side in an instant. Stupid vampire speed.

"Will you carry me? I'm exhausted." I knew it was childish of me, but I loved the feeling of my big brother carrying me. It was so peaceful.

"Bella, It would be my pleasure," He came up to me and gently scooped me up in his arms. He carried my up the stairs to my room, at a slower than human pace. I could have fallen asleep, if I wasn't aftaid that Alice would kill me, if I didn't back. Jazzy gently sat me on my bed.

"Jasper.. You're the best brother any girl could ever ask for." Jazzy sat beside me, and took my hand.

"Bella, it helps that you're such an amazing little sister. I don't know who I would be if I didn't have you. You make everyone in this family so happy." He smiled at me, kissed my forehead and headed downstairs. I loved my brothers.

"I love you too, Bella." Jazzy called.

I smiled, but then got my suitcase out and started packing all the ridiculous clothes that Alice had packed for me, This spring break was going to be a lot of fun, and I couldn't wait to get Edward back in my arm's for good.

_EDPOV_

Bella had just gotten home from shopping with my sisters. Alice and Rose were both repeating the Arabic alphabet in their minds, which means they were hiding something from me. They ordered me and my brothers to carry the hundreds of bags upstairs and they disappeared. I had been looking at Bella since she had entered the house. She looked exhausted, but she was avoiding my gaze. She wouldn't look at me, and I didn't know what I had done. I waited for her to follow us upstairs, but she never did.

"What'd you do now, Eddy?" Emmett teased.

"I honestly have no idea! I don't know what I did!" Emmett just laughed and shook his head. Jasper was solemn. He was focusing on someone's emotions. Then, I heard her. She gently called Jasper's name and he was gone. It was crazy how she had them wrapped around her finger. They loved her more than anything and I know that they would do anything for her. I heard her ask Jasper to carry her upstairs and a strong desire hit me. I wanted her to be calling me to carry her when she was to weak to do it herself. I wanted it to be me she wanted to help her. Not Jasper, but that's who she wanted.

I went to my room after that. I just laid on my bed. I didn't want to do anything. I could hear Bella packing all her clothes, and then I heard her breathing slow. She had fallen asleep packing. I wanted to go and help her, but I knew that something was the matter with her, and that I had done something wrong. So, I went and found my sister's.

"Alice. Bella fell asleep, and she's not finished packing."

"Ugh, do I have to do everything around here? We leave in 20 minutes!" Alice zoomed past me.

This vacation was going to be awful without Bella talking to me. I didn't know what I had done.

_BPOV_

I woke up to Alice zooming around my room packing all my things.

"Good morning, sleepy head. You need to get downstairs we're leaving in about 10 minutes!"

I got up and walked downstairs. I was still sleepy, but I knew better than to argue with Alice. She almost always gets her way. I went downstairs and everyone was already. I went over and sat on Emmy's lap.

"Well, hey little sister!" I snuggled up close to my brother. I felt safe when I was with him.

"Hey, Emmybear."

"IT'S TIME TO GOO!" Alice exclaimed. "Bella, get off your brother and carry your suitcases" I looked over at Alice. There were at least six suitcases there.

"Alice! I'm a human, remember? I can't carry six suitcases by myself!" Emmett and Jasper laughed, and grabbed all my suitcases plus their own.

"Have I ever told you guys that I love you?"

"Almost everyday." They replied. I could feel Edward's gaze on me again, but I had to listen to Alice and just ignore it. I headed outside with everyone else. We were taking the Emmy's jeep, and Alice's Porsche.

"Shotgun on Emmy's jeep!" Jasper sighed. He hated sitting in the back, but he wouldn't make me unhappy.

"Alright then, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward are in Emmett's Jeep and Rose, Carisle, Esme and I will ride in my Porsche. Let's get going!"

I groaned. I didn't mean to, but I knew it would be hard to ignore Edward on a Car ride all the way to Florida. Alice was defiantly up to something, but we all piled into the Jeep and we were on our way. This was going to be one long trip.

* * *

**Well? How was that?**

**I missed writing so muchh!**


	21. Long Car Rides

**I love you guys. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. Thank you so much for your support.**

**Jelly_Elly_Beans – You honestly make me feel so special. I'm glad that you came across my story and enjoyed it. Thank you for your support.

* * *

**

BPOV

24 Hours. In a car with Edward, without saying a single word to him. I should be looking on the bright side though, because if we were going at human speed it would take two days. This was my own personal form of torture. We had been driving for thirty minutes and I was already bored.

"Emmmy, Are we there yet?"

"Bells, we've been on the road for thirty minutes we still have a long time before we're going to be there."

"But Emmy, I'm so bored. There's nothing to do in this Jeep and you guys aren't even talking to me!"

"What do you wanna talk about, Belbel?" Jazzy asked.

"I don't know! Something, anything! Entertain me!" I looked at Emmett and instantly regreted what I had said. I heard the wheels in his head churning.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" He yelled! "Eddie boy! Truth or Dare?" Edward groaned. Jasper and I laughed. Edward knew exactly what Emmett was going to ask, so there had to be a good reason for his groans.

"Emmett. Give me a break. No? Fine. Dare." Emmett burst out laughing.

"Edward. I dare you to not lay a single hand on Bella, all of Spring Break." Emmett, Jazzy and I laughed until our sides burned. Edward groaned. This was going to make my challenge so much easier. I loved my brother! He just completed my whole life.

"Fine, Emmett. Hey, Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm no chicken!" Edward chuckled to himself.

"Emmett, I dare you not to have sex with Rose for a month." Emmett went silent. Payback. He should have known it was coming, but there was nothing he could do about it now.

"That was low, brother. Real low. Jazzy, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth. I would like to be able to touch my girlfriend when she's in a bikini." Edward and Emmett both groaned. I don't know why Edward groaned. I wasn't his girlfriend, yet.

"Hmm. Have you ever wanted to eat Bella's throat out?'

"EMMETT! You're gross. This game is over!" I yelled. Emmett laughed.

"No, no Bella it's okay. Actually Emmett, no I never have which I know is weird but I have never been compelled to Bell's blood. Now, My turn! Bella, truth or dare?"

"Awh, Jazzy. Go easy on me! Dare!"

"Hmm, Bella. I dare you too..." Just then Jasper's phone rang. He groaned that meant it was Alice.

"Yes, hun? Oh, okay. I'm sorry. Love you too, Bye. Never mind Bella, Alice said that we aren't allowed to play this game anymore." He sounded defeated.

"Oh, Jasper. You're so whipped." I said and everyone started laughing.

"Bella, why don't you go to sleep, sis?" Emmett asked.

"Well, because you guys have me so used to someone sleeping near me that I can't sleep without it. I sleep with Alice or Rose almost every night." I was kinda embarrassed. I was 15 years old and I still slept with someone in my family. How lame.

"Come here, Bella. You need to sleep before we get there or Alice will kill us all." Jasper said. He sounded geniuley scared. I shook my head.

"Come on, Bells. You can sit between my and Edward and you'll have the comfort that you need. You don't want to get me in trouble with Alice, do you?" I sighed. I didn't want to get Jazzy in trouble. I loved him to much.

"Fine, Jazzy, but I'm not happy about this." I climbed into the back seat and leaned against Jasper. I had grown so used to the coldness, that I barely even noticed it anymore. I could feel Edward's leg against mine, but that was all. I wanted so much more. I could feel Jasper sending me relaxing waves, and then I was out.

Ed's POV

This was the worst form of torture there was. I could not take this for much longer. Bella was so close to me and I couldn't even touch her. She was snuggled into Jasper's side like he was her big teddy bear or something. Helllo? What was I? Chopped liver? I wanted her to want me! After the other day I thought that us getting back together was a sure thing, but right now I'm not so sure. I want her more than anything! She was so sweet, and seductive the other day, and now she's completely neglecting me, like I did something wrong.

She was stirring now, she'd been sleeping for hours, but I had been so self absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't really noticed how long we'd been driving. She yawned and started stretching.

"Emmy, where are we?" She murmured in the cutest sleepy voice I had ever heard. She was so adorable. Her hair was a mess and her clothes were all wrinkled. Alice was going to have a fit.

"We're in Missouri, baby. Do you need anything?" She seemed to perk up at that.

"I need food and a bathroom! I've been sleeping forever!" She was so full of joy now, simply because she was going to get some food. She was so easy to please, the simplest things in the world made her so happy.

"Where do you wanna go, sis?" Jasper asked her. I was so jealous of all of them. They all talked toher openly while I was scared to say anything to her. This was the worst trip of my life. I can't take much more of this!

"Steak and Shake!" I could see the sign for the restaurant right on the corner. She would pick something that meant no one going out of their way for her. She was so conscious of everyone else. When we pulled into the parking lot, she hopped out, held her hand out for money and then went inside.

"Be careful, Bells. We're not in Forks anymore" Carisle had called after her. She just waved him off and went inside.

"Why isn't anyone going in with her?" I asked.

"She doesn't like making us uncomfortable. She knows that human food is revolting to us, so she normally does the food thing on her own. She has a routine really. She goes in orders, goes to the potty, and then comes out and eats in the car." Esme told me. I could tell that everyone was watching her, and listening for the slightest amount of trouble. They wouldn't let anything happen to their baby girl.

"Well, I'm going in with her, she has got to get bored and lonely waiting for the humans to make her food." I walked inside and sat beside her at the bar where she was waiting.

"Hey, Bells." I said, and flashed her my most dazzling smile. I was hoping to get her attention, but it didn't really work that way. It was quite the opposite really she didn't even look my way. "Bella? Have I done something wrong?" I reached out to touch her, then remembered Emmett's bet, the punishment for breaking it would be so much worse than one week. I drew my hand back, and say patiently beside her.

Finally, a teenage boy served her food and a wicked smile. I was so jealous, she gave him a bright smile, paid him and left. I had to get Bella back, before she found someone new to replace me. I loved her so much, I couldn't stand by and let some kid take my place in her life.

BPOV.

Edward was making this so hard! I wanted him so much, but there wasn't anything I could do. He still hadn't apologized and Ali told me not to talk to him til he did! Ugh! Why couldn't he just apologize, kiss me and then we could be happy again? Stupid boys and their pride. I hoped back in the jeep and ate my food. All I wanted in the restaurant was for him to kiss me, that's all I could think about, it took everything in my power to ignore him. I wanted him so bad. This was the worst plan ever. I wanted Edward back now, not a month from now.

"Bella?" Edward said. He was talking to me? In the car, with Emmett and Jasper? I wanted to respond so incredibly bad, but I couldn't. I just sat there, and said nothing.

"Hey, Bells. Truth or dare?" Emmett. My stupid brother. He knew I couldn't resist he's stupid games.

"Truth, Emmett." I glared at him. I knew what he was going to ask me.

"Why aren't you talking to, Eddie boy?"

"Because, Emmett. I can have my selfish pride too. At least I have the balls to apologize when I do something wrong. Now shut up and drive. I wanna get to Florida and put on my bikini and sit in the sun all day."

Now that shut him right up he still wasn't fond of the idea of me wearing a bikini and I was glad. Anything to get his big mouth to shut up and leave me alone.

I climbed into the back seat again, got into Jasper's lap like I always did when I was little, and scared that something was going to hurt me.

"Jazzy, I wanna go to sleep until we get there, I'm tired of stupid boys."

"Alright, Bella." and with that Jasper wrapped his arms around me, and put me to sleep. The last thing I remember are looking at a pair beautiful emerald eyes that held nothing sorrow.

**Reviews would be great. I hope you liked this. I'm going to have some real fun with the next chapter. :)**


End file.
